A Soul's Wish
by nega saiyan
Summary: Jaden is an aggressive, tough, strong girl, but she still loved to talk to her mom, who has been dead for a long time. After all the years of talking to her mom, Jaden makes a wish to go to the Bleach world, the place she thought would be perfect for her. But she wasn't expecting it to come true. Now, Jaden is joining the Bleach story from beginning to end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Wish

 _"Damn. This sucks."_ Jaden thought.

Jaden had gotten into another fight with people at her high school and, even though Jaden won, she got pretty messed up herself. Jaden can already hear her parent's voices in her head. Jaden had to be ready to explain to him that they started it. Well, she threw the first punch, but they made fun of her friend's, Sasha, glasses. That very friend and another one was walking with her.

"Really Jaden. You shouldn't let your anger get the better of you." Sasha sighed.

"Sorry, that's the only emotion I know." Jaden said with a smirk.

"That's also why you'll never get a boyfriend." Jewel said jokingly.

Sasha and Jewel were Jaden's best friends. Sasha had large round glasses, short messy brown hair that was in a pony tail and wore a stripped black and white tank top with a purple ankle length skirt with brown combat boots. Jewel had sandy blonde hair that was in a bobbed style with her bangs covering one of her eyes and she wore a red sundress with white leggings and red boots. They all stopped talking once they reached Jaden's house.

"Well, this is my stop." Jaden sighed.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow." Jewel said.

"And, Jaden! Thanks again for defending me!" Sasha said while bowing.

"Yeah. No problem. See ya." Jaden said while giving a two fingered salute to her friends. She looked at the door in front of her and, after letting out a loud sigh, opened the door.

"Dad, I'm home." Jaden called out. Her dad was the first one to see her after he left the kitchen.

"Jaden. Welcome ho- Good Lord! What happened to you!?" Jaden's father, Allan, exclaimed.

Jaden had a black eye, dried blood from a bloody nose, and a few bruises all over her body that couldn't be seen since she wore clothes that covered most of her body. Jaden had a small pout on her face as she looked at the ground.

"You got into another fight again, didn't you?" Allan asked. Jaden silently shifted her eyes in his direction and then back at the ground before nodding his head. Before she knew it, Jaden was pulled into a crushing bear hug by her father.

"That's my girl! So, what was for this this time?!" Allan asked excitedly.

Jaden's father actually loved when she showed off her fighting skills. Mainly, it was about knowing that she could always handle herself, but for him, it was also about the fact that she is always scaring off even the biggest or coolest of guys.

"A group of guys. Three of them. All big and muscular. They made fun of Sasha's glasses so I pounded on them until they ran home crying." Jaden said with a prideful smirk.

"Ha! Nice!" Allan said, receiving a high five from Jaden.

She then went to her room that was across the hall from her father's up stairs. After closing the door behind her, she stopped in front of her full length mirror and looked at herself. A 15-year old girl that had bright purple eyes with black straight hip length hair with some bangs covering her forehead. She wore a long white baggy sleeved shirt with a light blue neckline and she had gray sweatpants on, she also had on black sneakers.

"Man. I need a bath." Jaden mumbled.

She dropped her blood red backpack and began taking off all of her dirty clothes. The only thing left on her was a golden locket that was shaped like a heart. It was a gift from her mother, who died when she was five in a car accident. Jaden only took it off to shower, that's it. After taking it off, she took a long hot shower and washed off all the dirt and some fried blood. When she was done, she got dressed in her pajamas, a gray tank-top and red basketball shorts, also her necklace, and went down stares for dinner.

"Hey dad. So, what are we having?" Jaden said as she sat down at the table. He stood in front of the stove in silly apron that said 'kiss the cook'.

"Spaghetti. My specialty." Allan said with comical smirk.

"Nice." Jaden said.

They both ate silently through most of the dinner, except for saying what Jaden learned in school and Allan did at his job, which was manager of a popular restaurant. That's how he and Jaden got by so easily with her mom. When they were both done, Jaden got herself an icepack for her black eye and, after saying good night to her dad, she went to bed. As Jaden laid on her bed, she stared around the room at all of her posters of her favorite anime, Bleach.

Even though Jaden was always tough, aggressive, and cocky with everyone, she still had her nice geeky side. Only her friends closet friends, Sasha and Jewel, knew he true nature. Not being able to go to sleep, Jaden got out of her bed and opened up a window. Since they lived in California, Jaden always felt a cool breeze at night.

"Mom, it's me, again." Jaden said. Whenever she felt like it, pretty much everyday since she was eight, Jaden would talk to her mom.

"I...I have something I want to talk about. I love my friends and the way I live, but...I kinda wish I could go somewhere where the thing I'm good at, you know, fighting, could benefit people. Also, dad doesn't need me. I want someone to protect and need. Really, I just wish..." Jaden trailed of, slightly turning and looking all of the pictures of Bleach.

"I wish I could there and fight like them. With powers that I earn and that I use to protect people." Jaden mumbled.

She looked back out the window again, but this time, she saw a bright light in the night sky. Before she knew it, the light was coming in her direction. Jaden quickly shut the windows shut, but the light caused her windows to fly open and make her fly back and hit the wall. Either because of the light or because of how hard she slammed into the wall, Jaden passed out leaning up against the wall.

Soon, the sun began to rise, sunlight coming through the window. It hit Jaden right in the face as she still leaned up right against her wall. She began to stir and soon opened her eyes. The first thing Jaden did was rub the back of her head.

"Dang. What happened?" Jaden mumbled.

"I can tell you everything that happened." a random voice said.

Jaden looked to her right, where her bed was, and saw some random boy who looked at least 4-years old that wore a gray scarf that was way to long for him since it rested on the bed. Jaden jumped onto her feet and towards the other side of the room.

"Who the hell are you!?" Jaden screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New World

"Who the hell are you!?" Jaden screamed.

The little boy stood up and jumped down from the bed. That allowed Jaden to get a good look at him. He had shaggy raven black hair and golden yellow eyes. He wore a long gray scarf that covered part of his chin and a few extra inches laid on the floor with a white tank-top and gray shorts with black sandals.

"My name Kasumoto. You can call me Kasu." he said innocently. Jaden looked at him with a comical angry expression.

"That doesn't help explain why you're in my room." Jaden said with a tick mark visible on her forehead.

"If you look outside, everything will be explained." Kasu said, pointing in the direction of her window.

Jaden hesitantly looked away from him and out her window, but when she saw what was outside the open window, her eyes widened and since she ran and grabbed the window frame so fast, she almost fell out. Jaden's eyes were wide open and her mouth hung open.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Jaden choked.

The reason she was freaking out was because this wasn't the town she was used to. It wasn't even the right city, state, or country. Even if she hadn't been there before, Jaden was able to recognize the town by just the houses and streets.

"This is...Karakura Town." Jaden mumbled.

"That's right!" Kasu said. Jaden remembered the kid in her room and snapped her head back in his direction. She stomped over to him and grabbed him by his oversized scarf to lift him off the ground.

"Alright kid! Just what the hell is going on here!?" Jaden said in a demanding tone.

"Wow. You're scary, lady." Kasu said with a childish grin.

"What?" Jaden said with her eye twitching. Kasu gently patted her hand that tightly gripped his scarf. Jaden sighed from annoyance, but she still let him go.

"Anyway, this is what you wanted right?" Kasu asked.

"What I wanted?" Jaden wondered out loud.

"Yeah. When you made your wish." Kasu answered. Jaden completely froze.

"You heard my wish?" Jaden asked.

 _"I was sure no one else was around! And what's that have to do with anything anyway!?"_ Jaden thought.

"Well, I guess you can say I'm like your 'Guardian Angel'." explained Kasu.

"My 'Guardian Angel'? You?" said Jaden as she crossed her arms.

"I may look young, but I've been watching over you for a long time. For example, I know you talked to your mom every night since you were eight." said Kasu. Jaden looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"But...no one..." muttered Jaden.

"No one knows about that, not even your dad and best friends. See?" said Kasu. Jaden stared at him for a few moments, then let out a loud sigh.

"Alright. So, what happened after I made my wish?" asked Jaden.

"Since you were so strong and kind for son long, even without a mom, I was able to grant you wish. No matter what it was. And since I heard your wish, I granted it." Kasu explained with a wide grin. Jaden stared at him again.

"Well, anything else I should know?" Jaden asked. Kasu looked like he was lost in thought after she asked him that.

"Ok, you're the only who can see, hear, or touch me unless you want anyone else to be able to and just like others in this world, you can see spiritual things. Also, you have powers here that you'll unlock some time later on." Kasu explained.

"Powers? You mean like Soul Reaper powers? And by spiritual being, I'm guessing you mean Soul Reapers and Hollow." Jaden said.

"Yep." Kasu answered. Jaden sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, might as well get used to this place." Jaden mumbled. She began to walk out of her room, but she then saw Kasu following her.

"You're coming with me?" Jaden asked.

"Well yeah. I may be real now, but I am still you're Guardian Angel." Kasu reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I feel safer already." Jaden dead panned with a comical expression.

She walked out of her room with Kasu and looked around her house. Everything looked the same, but there were a few extra pictures on the wall that were new to her. Jaden and her dad at an airport with tickets to Tokyo, them in front of a new house, and both of them moving boxes into the house.

"Whoa. That's weird." Jaden muttered, looking at the pictures. She then went down stairs, Kasu still on her heels, into the kitchen. There, she smelled bacon and eggs. Jaden looked to her left at the table, that's where she saw a plate with bacon and eggs on them.

"Wow! Smells great!" Jaden said. She was about to sit down when she suddenly got a foot to face. Jaden rolled backwards and literally crashed onto another table across the room.

"Gah! What the hell was that!?" Jaden shouted, putting her hands over her face that now had a red footprint on it.

"See? You do need protection." Kasu said. Jaden could've sworn he had a smirk on his face.

"Shut it." Jaden quietly hissed.

"See!? That's what happens if you don't stay on guard at every moment!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Jaden looked up to see the man who kicked her in the face, her dad.

"What the heck old man!? What was that for!?" Jaden shouted as she got back onto her feet.

"It was a reminder to not let yourself get soft or let down your guard at you new high school today." Allan said.

 _"Great. My dad in this world is no better than Ichigo's."_ Jaden thought. She replayed what her father said and realized what he said.

"New high school?" Jaden asked.

"That's right. Today will be you first day at Karakura high. So, eat your breakfast and get ready to go!" Allan exclaimed.

Jaden sweat dropped after hearing her dad, but she did just that. After eating her breakfast, Jaden went back up stairs to get her new uniform. She looked through her closet and found it, but she immediately hated it due to the skirt.

"You have to be kidding me." Jaden muttered.

"The uniform comes with going to school here." Kasu said, sitting on her bed again.

She glared at him for a few seconds for being a smart ass with her before changing. It was a white buttoned up shirt and a short gray skirt with brown shoes and gray knee high socks. Underneath the skirt, Jaden put on black mid-thigh length shorts. Of course, Jaden made sure to have on her mom's locket.

"Today's gonna be a long day." Jaden mumbled while picking up her backpack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 First day

Jaden walked at least one mile, more like jogged, until she reached Karakura High.

"Well, let's hope this place isn't filled with idiots like my old school." Jaden mumbled.

As Jaden walked through the school, she got weird looks from everyone, but she allows shrugged them off. Before she knew, Jaden had reached the class she was assigned to, class 1-3. Right as Jaden was about to open the sliding the door, Ms. Ochi opened the door.

"Oh! Hello! You must be the newest student. My name is Ms. Ochi." she said. Jaden laughed nervously at her new teacher.

"Heh. Yeah, that's me." Jaden answered. Just then, the bell rang. Meaning it was time for school to start.

"Excellent timing. Now, wait out here so I can introduce you to the class." Ms. Ochi said.

"Right." Jaden said.

Jaden leaned up against the wall next to the opened door until she heard Ms. Ochi say there was a new student in their class. Before going in, many thoughts began to go through Jaden's head.

 _"From what Kasu said, I'm able to see Hollows, spirits, and Soul Reapers. Meaning my soul is stronger than most. Dad, as stupid as he is now, is right. I have to be careful."_ Jaden thought.

Jaden knew most the faces she would see in there, so after letting out a sigh, she pushed herself off the wall, turned on her heel, and walked into class. She stood in front of the class, her weight on one leg, and gave her introduction.

"Yo. My name is Jaden Ashley, I'm an exchange student from America. It's nice to see ya." she said, giving a small two fingered salute and with a small smile.

They all stared at her for few moments after that. Ms. Ochi then told her to take the seat right behind Ichigo. Jaden made her way to her new seat and sat right down, still receiving some stared from people. Jaden had her eyes closed as she sat down and while people stared, but her short temper quickly got the best of her as she snapped her eyes open and slammed her fist against the desk.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!" Jaden exclaimed.

Most of the students jumped in fear and went back to staring at the front of the class. The only ones who didn't that Jaden noticed were Chad and Ichigo. She knew Chad wouldn't freak from that little outburst. From all the episodes Jaden saw of Bleach, Chad was almost fearless. Then, she put her eyes on Ichigo, who still stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Hey." Jaden simply said, waving her hand at him as she rested her head on her other hand. That seemed to snap Ichigo out of his trance.

"Uh...hi." Ichigo replied. He kept getting this weird feeling from her, that's why he still stared.

"So, are you gonna tell me your name or not, carrot top?" Jaden said with a small smirk, using the nickname Ichigo hated through out the series. A small vain appeared on Ichigo's forehead and he slightly grit his teeth.

"My name is Ichigo." he grunted, now wearing his usual scowl. Jaden let out a small snicker before putting her attention back on Ms. Ochi.

 _"What's with this girl? The feeling I got from her earlier must of been annoyance."_ Ichigo thought facing the front of the class himself.

It wasn't long before it was time for lunch. Jaden had brought herself lunch, which was only some rice cakes her dad made. She was planning on eating by herself at her desk, but that plan was ruing when a certain bubbly orang haired girl hugged around the neck from behind.

"Gottcha!" Orihime giggled. Jaden spit out some of the food she almost choked on because of Orihime's little surprise attack.

"Oh, hey. Aren't you..." Jaden mumbled, pretending not to know.

 _"Dammit Orihime! What the hell!? Are you trying to kill me!?"_ Jaden mentally screamed.

"My name is Orihime. Welcome to Karakura High." Orihime said, slightly loosening her grip.

"Um, thanks?" Jaden said.

"Sorry about sneaking up on you. I just wanted to greet you properly." Orihime said.

Jaden just laughed forcefully at Orihime. After they both said their 'see you later', Orihime went off to have lunch with her friends. When Orihime did, Jaden put her attention back on Ichigo, who had his back turned to her. That's when she remembered something about the series.

 _"Oh yeah. Earlier today, Ichigo saved a little spirit girl and it was the first time he saw Rukia. That means tonight a Hollow will attack their home and his family."_ Jaden thought.

Her fists tightened and her heart began to slightly race. Jaden thought this would be a good chance to see if her wish hadn't gone to waste. After lunch was over and once the final school bell rang, all of the students began to leave. Jaden got up and, before he could leave, she tapped Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Jaden said. She was able to get his attention by doing that.

"Oh, Jaden. What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Mind if I walk home with you?" Jaden said, making an excuse to get a good idea where his place was and how far away it was from her house.

"Huh? Why?" Ichigo said, confused.

 _"She was able to scare almost everyone in class by shouting. I'm pretty sure she can walk home by herself."_ thought Ichigo.

"I'm new around here, so walking back with you may help me out. Besides, it's not like walking with a girl will kill ya." Jaden said, folding her arms over her chest. Ichigo scowled at her again, but let out a loud sigh.

"Fine. Just don't start complaining about your feet hurting or something." Ichigo said as she walked ahead of Jaden, who quickly followed. Jaden tightly gripped her backpack strap as she walked. Because just thinking about what'll happen after sun down makes her heart race.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 First Battle

Jaden and Ichigo walked side by side in silence for most of the walk home until Ichigo started to talk to Jaden.

"So, how long have you been here?" Ichigo decided to ask.

Jaden didn't show it, but she suddenly tensed. She hadn't thought about her backstory to tell people of this world. Luckily, Jaden was able to think of something, both the truth and not the truth.

"My dad and I moved here at least a month ago from California." Jaden said.

"What about your mom?" Ichigo asked.

That made Jaden gain a sad look in her eye and she stopped walking. Ichigo did as well. Before she replied, Jaden pulled out her locker from under her shirt and opened it, revealing a picture of her and dad holding Jaden as a baby.

"...My mom died when I was 5-years old in a car crash. I barely remember her, but I know she was the nicest mom a person could ask for." Jaden said. Ichigo looked at her at first in shock, then sadly.

 _"Sounds almost like what happened to me."_ Ichigo thought.

"...Sorry for asking." Ichigo muttered, looking in the other direction. Jaden looked at, surprised herself.

 _"Wow. Ichigo really does have a soft side."_ Jaden thought since she usually paid more attention to his tough side through out the whole series. She sighed and tucked her locket away.

"It's fine. Like you said, or implied, I'm tough." Jaden said with a small smirk.

Ichigo instantly looked back at her, but looked down at the ground while scratching the back of his head. Jaden snickered and the two of them began walking again. It wasn't long before they reached Ichigo's house.

"Well, this is my stop." Ichigo said.

"So, your family owns a clinic huh?" Jaden said, pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah, my dad's in charge and my two little sisters and I work here." Ichigo said.

Jaden nodded at him and was about to say something, but she looked past the stonewall around Ichigo's house and she actually smiled before putting her attention back on Ichigo.

"Actually, that's good to hear for me." Jaden said. Ichigo looked at her her with a confused expression while raising an eyebrow.

"Why-" Ichigo said, but was cut off by Jaden talking again.

"I get into fights all the time and I always get pretty messed up." Jaden explained.

Ichigo looked surprised by her sudden explanation and was about to ask why that was important, but before he could, Jaden sprinted past him and jumped on top of the wall and before jumping down, Jaden called out to Ichigo.

"See ya later, neighbor!" Jaden exclaimed before jumping off the wall. Ichigo just stood there and stared at where Jaden used to stand with wide eyes and his mouth wide open.

 _"She lives right behind me?! Aw man."_ Ichigo thought, walking into his house.

* * *

Jaden walked back into her room and after literally throwing her backpack to the side, she plopped down onto her bed.

"So? How'd it go?" Kasu said, sitting right in front if where he head laid. Jaden looked up to see the small boy.

"Fine, I guess. But, now I have to pay attention to when the Hollow shows up." Jaden said.

"You mean near that Ichigo guy?" Kasu said. That made Jaden sit right up and look at him confused and shocked.

"How'd you..." Jaden trailed off.

"Like I said. I watch over you everywhere, even when I'm not with you." Kasu reminder her. Jaden stared at him and blinked three times before speaking.

"Ok. That is disturbing, yet comforting." Jaden said.

After that, Jaden told her dad she would have an early dinner, so they both heated up some ramen. She also had time to change out of her uniform into a black tank top and sky blue sweatpants with gray flats.

"It's already after sunset. I should probably get ready." Jaden mumbled, opening her window.

"...Jaden, be careful. Remeber, I'll have to do something if you're in serious danger." Kasu said. Jaden looked over her shoulder at the small boy and smirked.

"Don't worry, Kasu. I'll be fine." Jaden said.

That was the first time she actually said his name, it was strange for both of them. With that she jumped out of her window and carefully landed on the ground. She ran and jumped over the wall to hide on the side of Ichigo's house in the shadows.

 _"I have powers too, hidden they maybe, but I may still be able to sense things if I concentrate."_ Jaden thought.

She closed her eyes to concentrate and, it was starting to work. She got a faint feeling just over head. Jaden them moved along the house to have herself at an angle where she could see the lights in Ichigo's window.

"Rukia must be in there with him right now." Jaden muttered.

She quietly moved to the corner of Ichigo's house to the point where she was seeing the plain dark street. Jaden waited for a few moments, the she started to here things. Howling and loud stomping. It was then the Hollow came into sight.

"Holly..." Jaden choked out.

An actual Hollow now stood only a few feet away from her. Before she could stay focused on that, the Hollow created a giant hole in the side of the house. Jaden heard Karin and Yuzu scream.

"Oh no!" Jaden said.

She saw as the Hollow reached its' hand into the house. That's when she went into action. She ran as fast as she could and, just before the Hollow could grab a shocked Karin, Jaden kicked the Hollows wrist hard enough to make it wail in pain.

"Wh-what the?!" Karin said.

"There's no time to explain! Go get Ichigo and get her outta here!" Jaden shouted.

Karin hesitantly nodded and scrambled to her feet, quickly helping a hurt Yuzu up stairs. After that, Jaden put her attention back on the Hollow that still stood before her. Honestly, she was terrified to the bone, but something inside her wouldn't let her just sit still a and do nothing if she could help it.

 _"This went well last time I saw this. So Ichigo, you better hurry up!"_ Jaden thought as she ran at the Hollow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 First Fight

Up in Ichigo's room, Rukia has just sensed the Hollow's presence.

"Now I hear it! Definitely a Hollow." Rukia said, shooting up to her feet. After hearing a crash and Yuzu and Karin scream, Rukia rushed into the hall, ignoring Ichigo's protest.

 _"This spiritual pressure is amongst the strongest I've ever felt. How could I have not sensed it earlier?!"_ Rukia thought. Just then, Karin was coming up stairs with a passed out Yuzu.

"Ichigo, help!" Karin called out, stopping after seeing the Soul Reaper.

"Who are-forget it! Ichigo!" Karin said standing in Ichigo's doorway.

"Karin! What happened?! How's Yuzu?!" Ichigo said, struggling to get onto his knees.

"She's fine, just unconscious. But, some girl is fighting a monster downstairs, she needs help!" Karin explained.

"Some girl?" Ichigo wondered out loud. Just after that, Karin passed out from exhaustion and shock. Ichigo immediately looked worried.

"She must've passed out from exhaustion." Rukia figured out, calming Ichigo down.

Rukia then took off down stairs to see what was going on. What she saw was surprising, because it was Jaden, a regular human, up against a Hollow. More like, she was dodging attacks and keeping it distracted. Rukia drew her sword just as Ichigo came down the stairs.

"Stay out of this!" Rukia said. While grunting some curses, Ichigo started to get back onto his feet.

"How can he be on his feet when he's under my spell?" Rukia muttered. When he was back onto his feet though, Ichigo moved to where Rukia was standing.

"Fool! You'll only get in the way!" Rukia said.

"Shut up." Ichigo said. When he saw who was, his eyes shrunk.

"Jaden?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

 _"Is Jaden somehow able to see them too?!"_ Ichigo thought.

Jaden heard him and stopped moving and looked in Ichigo's direction. Luckily the Hollow didn't try and attack her as she did. Some shock could be seen in Jaden's eyes, along with something else that Ichigo couldn't tell, but for Jaden it was relief.

 _"Finally. But he's still under Rukia's spell. Dammit."_ Jaden thought. She couldn't tell Ichigo what to do, or else he'll know something's wrong with her. So, she figured out a way to try and help Ichigo break the spell.

"Ichigo!? What are doing, run!" Jaden shouted, knowing that he wouldn't and that he would just want to help. Before anything else could happen and while Jaden was looking away, the Hollow raised its' hand above its' head.

"Jaden, look out!" Ichigo shouted.

But it was too late. The Hollow swung its' arm down, hitting Jaden hard on her right side. Jaden bounced off the ground a few times before she laid on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises. She clutched her right arm as she couched up a little blood. The Hollow slowly started to approach the girl.

"Jaden!" Ichigo called out.

Ichigo started struggling to try and break free from Rukia's spell. Rukia continuously warned Ichigo that he can't and shouldn't try and break the kido, but she soon stopped when Ichigo broke the kido. Jaden, still on the ground, saw this.

"About time, but wow. In person, it's a little more impressive." Jaden mumbled, glad her plan kind of went her way. Ichigo rushed out of the house and was about to run to Jaden's aid. That was when the Hollow sensed Ichigo's presence.

"I found you." the Hollow said. Jaden heard that and she knew what the Hollow was planning.

"Jaden, hold on!" Ichigo said as he was about to run to her. But before he could, Jaden, due to a rush of adrenaline, got back onto her feet ran towards him instead.

"No Ichigo! Move!" Jaden shouted, tackling him just as the Hollow swung its' arm down where Ichigo was previously standing. They both rolled down the street for a few seconds before they both laid on the ground, side by side.

"Gah! My arm!" Jaden grunted, grabbing her right arm after getting back onto her feet.

Ichigo was able to get back on his feet too, but before he could worry about her, they both saw the Hollow towering over them. Luckily, that was just when Rukia showed and cut the Hollow, causing it to vanish for the time being.

"The Hollow is gone, but it'll be go back soon." Rukia said, not even lowering her sword or looking at Ichigo and Jaden.

"But why was it here?! What does it want?!" Ichigo asked.

"It seems it's after a particular soul. That's why it didn't eat either of your sisters souls or this girl's. One that is more concentrated." Rukia said.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, in fact, the Hollow earlier was hungry for that soul too, not the girl's." Rukia said.

Jaden didn't even flinch when she heard this alongside Ichigo since she knew what would happen and where. But Ichigo still listened to Rukia with all his attention. Soon, Rukia finished explaining to Ichigo about the Hollow's intentions. That was just when the Hollow reappeared.

"It's back! Get out of here, both of you!" Rukia ordered.

"No!" Ichigo declared. Jaden looked at him in awe from his determination.

"So the vicious attacks on that poor girl was because of me?" Ichigo asked.

"That's one way of looking at it." Rukia replied.

"And now both of my sisters could wound up dead and I'd be all my fault?" Ichigo said . Jaden looked at him sadly after hearing that.

"Poor guy." Jaden mumbled.

If her friends were in danger or Of she could've saved her mom like Ichigo is trying to do with his sisters, she would too. Before Jaden or Rukia could stop him, Ichigo ran out to stand before the Hollow.

"No, stop!" Rukia called out to him. Ichigo didn't listen to her and soon stood directly in front of the Hollow.

"Coward! Quick attacking others! It's my soul you want, come and get!" Ichigo shouted.

 _"Ichigo, only he could do something brave and make it stupid!"_ Jaden thought, glaring at the boy with anoyance and worry, even though she knew the outcome of this fight.

"Fight me one on one you ugly bastard!" Ichigo shouted. The Hollow howled as it charged at Ichigo.

"Oh no!" Rukia said, rushing in between Ichigo and the Hollow.

Jaden was about to call out Rukua's name or maybe help, but she slapped her hand over mouth and tempered that this was the way it was meant to go. She had already messed up enough. After refocusing on the situation, Jaden saw the Hollow's teeth digging into Rukia's shoulder for a few moments before Rukia cut the Hollow's mouth.

"Soul Reaper!" Ichigo called out as Rukia fell to her knees.

As Jaden watched that happen, she began to feel things that made her stomach cringe and hold her arm tighter. Shock, worry, and something else, which she knew deep down was regret.

"Dammit. I'm still no help, am I?" Jaden lowly grunted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After laying on the ground for a few moments, Rukia began moving again even as she was bleeding from the deep wound.

"You...are a fool! How could you have possibly have thought ...you were any match for a Hollow?" Rukia panted while still lying on the ground.

"Did you really think everything would be over if you gave it your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy it for long." Rukia said, struggling to move. Jaden watched as Rukia spoke harshly to Ichigo, but she didn't think any of it. She knew Rukia was right and she knew that was what Ichigo needed to hear.

"If you don't stop interfering, we're all going to end up as it's food!" Rukia said.

The Hollow still held its' face after being cut by Rukia. Rukia began to push herself off of the ground. That was just when the Hollow removed its' hand from its' face. Ichigo saw this and looked at the Hollow, so did Jaden, but she decided to do something. Jaden moved to stand in between Ichigo, Rukia, and the Hollow.

"Wait, Jaden! What are you-" Ichigo began to say.

"I have a feeling you'll want to focus on her, Ichigo." Jaden said before he could finish.

 _"Things are going differently from in the series mostly because of me. So, if I'll have to buy them time, then I will."_ Jaden thought, rising her one good arm up in front of her. After staring at Jaden's back for a few moments, Ichigo did what she said and put his attention back onto Rukia, who was struggling to sit up against a light post.

"I'm too injured to fight. Do you...want to...save your family?" Rukia asked.

"Of course I do. If there's a way then tell me how." Ichigo answered. Rukia tightly gripped her sword.

"It will only be temporary, but...you must become a Soul Reaper yourself." Rukia said, pointing the sword at Ichigo.

"What!?" Ichigo said. Jaden heard this and looked over her shoulder.

 _"I'm actually gonna see it happen in person along with everything else? I don't know how to feel about this."_ Jaden thought, amazed about what's happening.

"You must take my Zanpakuto and run it through the center of your being, so that I may pour my powers into you." Rukia said. Just then, the Hollow let out a loud how and began coming there way.

"I can't guarantee you will live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter." Rukia said. The Hollow finished its' howling and began to charge towards them.

"Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper." Ichigo answered.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." she said. That was when the Hollow charged at them. Jaden had her attention on the Hollow, but she was also watching Ichigo and Rukia. As Ichigo grabbed Rukia's blade, the Hollow started to attack.

"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." he said. After hearing that, Jaden whipped around just in time to see a blinding light erupt between Rukia and Ichigo. Jaden covered her eyes to avoid the harsh light.

 _"Whoa! So this is what it's like in person!"_ Jaden thought.

What interrupted her train of thoughts and made pull her arms down was when she felt a gust of wind pass her. Jaden heard the Hollow let out another howl, but she already remembered what caused and she slowly turned around to see the Hollow and Ichigo. Jaden could then only stare at Ichigo, now in his Soul Reaper form.

"Wow..." Jaden whispered. Behind her, Rukia was on her knees in nothing but a white kimono outfit with some blood stains.

"How could this have happened? I meant to give him only half of my powers, but somehow he's nearly taken all of it." Rukia said.

"This ends now!" Ichigo declared.

 _"What kind of being is he? I've never seen a human with spirit energy this strong before. That's what was jamming my senses before._ _"_ Rukia thought.

 _"I've never heard of human with enough strength to break the kido on his own one. And I have never seen a Soul Reaper wield such a huge Zanpakuto."_ Rukia thought. Jaden was going to go help Rukia, but she was unconsciously glued to Ichigo fighting the Hollow as he cut off its' leg.

"You will pay the price for hurting my family, you Hollow scum." Ichigo mumbled. The Hollow started to move towards Ichigo to try and eat him again.

"Fell the wrath of my blade!" Ichigo declared, raising his huge sword. With one swing, he cut the Hollow down the middle. The Hollow quickly dissipated into nothing.

"...Damn." Jaden muttered, awe struck.

She had always thought it was epic after just watching it, but seeing it in person and feeling the energy that came from it was more than she could ever imagine. But, now that the Hollow was gone, she snapped back to reality. Jaden saw that Ichigo and Rukia weren't paying attention, so she left before they could change that. Jaden stopped after moving into the shadow of Ichigo's house again and turned to look over her shoulder.

 _"I'll be of more help next time. That's why I made this wish."_ Jaden thought, a smile slowly growing on her face.

She then jumped over the wall and snuck back into her house, not waking up her dad. After getting into her room, Jaden was suddenly hugged around the waist. She looked down to see a familiar small head of black hair and an extremely long scarf.

"Jaden! I'm glad you're safe! So, how'd it go!?" Kasu exclaimed. Jaden looked down at him with an expressionless face, until her smile returned as she petted his head with her good arm.

"It went fine, and it'll be better next time." Jaden said. She made Kasu let her go and she plopped onto her bed. She felt Kasu lay down at her feet, but she was too tired to care. Before being able to sleep though, she looked out through her closed window.

"Mom, my life really is different now. And I think I'm gonna love it." Jaden said with a small smile. And with that, Jaden fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A New Day

After a long, dreamless night, Jaden finally was able to wake up. She looked down to see Kasu's head on her stomach. After carefully moving him to the side, Jaden pulled the blankets of her and began to get ready for school again. She also had to worry about her now bandaged up right arm.

 _"Oh man. I wonder how this version of my dad will react to me getting beaten up."_ Jaden thought. As she put on her uniform and shorts, Jaden remembered something.

"Rukia's joining our class today. And Ichigo's family will see the damage." Jaden said to herself. She checked to see her locket was still there and was about to leave while picking up her backpack.

"See ya later, Jaden." Kasu mumbled. Jaden looked over her shoulder to see one of his eyes cracked open. She smiled at him and went down stairs. As she turned to enter the dining room, she heard a familiar voice in the distant.

"Good morning, Jaden." Allan shouted, kicking her right in her back, making her tumble forward until she slammed into the wall upside down.

 _"Yep! Just like Isshin!"_ Jaden angrily thought. She quickly jumped back onto her feet and planted her foot into her dad's face.

"What kind of good morning, for your only daughter, was that!?" Jaden shouted.

"As always, I'm making sure to keep you in top shape! I mean, look at what happened to your arm- wait! What happened to your arm!?" Allan exclaimed. Jaden nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, well, you see, oh! Look at the time! Sorry dad, I'm meeting up with a friend to walk to school, so gotta go!" Jaden said, running past her dad and grabbing a bagel that was on the table as she ran out the door.

"My little girl made a friend already!? Such a brave girl!" Allan said, jokingly crying.

Jaden munched the bagel in her mouth as she jumped the wall once again. As she finished eating, she was just about to turn the corner of Ichigo's house when she overheard Ichigo, his sisters, and father's voices. Jaden knew they were looking at the massive hole in the wall, so she decided to just listen to them.

"It's a miracle! A truck plows right into our house and none of us get so much as a single scratch!" Isshin said.

"What's more miraculous is that none of us even woke up when it happened." Karin said.

 _"I don't get it. Their wounds are completely gone. They think that a truck did all this? Could this have been the work of that Soul Reaper?"_ Ichigo wondered. Just as Ichigo's family were about to go back inside, Jaden decided to have a little fun as a smirk grew on her face.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Jaden called out as she moved out from beside the house. Ichigo and everyone else looked her way, Ichigo being more surprised than anyone. Jaden walked toward Ichigo, a half smile smirk on her face.

"J-Jaden!? What are you doing here?!" Ichigo exclaimed. Jaden completely smirked and playfully leaned against Ichigo.

"What? Don't tell me you forget, Ichigo. You promised to walk me to school yesterday. Remember?" Jaden said. Ichigo gaped at her as she played him.

"Well, hello there! Ichigo, who is your friend!?" Isshin said, jumping beside Ichigo.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her around here before." Yuzu piped up.

"My name is Jaden. I just moved into the house behind your guys'. And I'm Ichigo's newest classmate and friend." Jaden said, slapping Ichigo's back, hard.

"You're Ichigo's friend!? Well done my son!" Isshin said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ichigo shouted, a small blush on his face.

"Haha. Mr. Kurosaki, I think you and my dad would get along great. Anyway, Ichigo, are you ready to go?" Jaden asked.

"Ichigo hasn't eaten breakfast yet and he need to change into his uniform. Would you like to come eat? There's plenty of food." Yuzu offered.

"That'd be lovely." Jaden said with her sweetest voice. Everyone, except for Jaden and Ichigo, entered the house.

"What was that about?! Acting all polite and innocent!?" Ichigo said with a vain on his forehead.

"Hehe. Your family seems ok with it. Besides, be glad I don't tell them you had something to do with this." Jaden said, showing him her bandaged arm.

"Why you little!" Ichigo grunted.

Jaden laughed at his reaction before just looking ahead with a smile and a far away look. Even if she didn't show it or would ever say it, Jaden got this warm feeling inside when she saw a family like Ichigo's. Sisters, one more like a mom, and a loving, yet crazy father. That was a major thing she loved about the series.

"...I'm glad you're family's ok, Ichigo." Jaden mumbled. Ichigo just barely heard her, but he was so surprised that he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Huh?" Ichigo said. Jaden snapped out of her trance and realized what she said.

"Forget it, it was nothing! Now, come on! We'll need to get to school soon!" Jaden said, pushing Ichigo back into his house.

"Hey! I'm going, I'm going!" Ichigo said, still being pushed by Jaden. As she was pushing him, many thoughts were running through Jaden's head. Mainly one.

 _"When we get to school and Rukia shows up, that's when things will get more intense."_ thought Jaden. The two of them got inside and quietly sat down at the table.

"Go ahead! Eat up!" said Yuzu after serving everyone some bowls of rice. Everyone except for Jaden began eating right away. Jade soon started eating as well, but when she took the first bite, her face lit up.

"Wow! This tastes great!" said Jaden.

"Really!? Thanks!" said Yuzu.

"So, Jaden, when did you get here anyway?" asked Karin.

"About a month ago. Just me and my dad." answered Jaden. Jaden talked to Ichigo's family like that most of the time they ate. By the time they were all done and by the time Ichigo was in his uniform, Jaden and Ichigo left for school.

"Your family's alright, Ichigo." Jaden said.

"Whatever you say." Ichigo said with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Soul Reaper

The school bell rang soon after Ichigo and Jaden got there. The two of them walked to class together in awkward silence.

"Now, remind me why you wanted to walk to school with me, when you obviously know where to go?" Ichigo asked.

"What? Can't handle having company after building up your 'bad boy' rep?" Jaden said with smirk.

A vein quickly appeared on Ichigo's forehead and he was about to say something back to her when he pumped into something, more like someone. Jaden and Ichigo both stopped walking to a familiar orange haired girl, Orihime, on the floor.

"Oh, it's you. Hey Orihime." Ichigo said. A vain now appeared on Jaden's forehead as she slapped him in the back of the head, ignoring the glare he was giving her.

"Oh no. I'm sorry." Orihime said.

"Ichigo, you knock her down and that's all you can say!? What the hecks a matter with you?!" Tatsuki shouted at him.

"Oh, sorry about that. Uh, you gonna be alright?" Ichigo said. Jaden let out a small snicker before she suddenly remembered what happens when Ichigo tries to help her up.

"Mm-hm." Orihime nodded. Before Ichigo could get try and help her up, Jaden beat him to and pulled her back onto her feet by grabbing her shoulders.

"There you go. Good as new." Jaden said with a laugh, dusting some invisible dust off her shoulder.

"Jaden! Thanks for helping me up." Orihime said.

"Jaden? You're that new girl, right? Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tatsuki." Tatsuki said.

"Hey. Sorry about Ichigo. I should've watched him better." Jaden said.

"'Watched me'?" Ichigo said, sounding annoyed.

"Anyway, why are you guys so late? I mean, it's time for lunch already." Tatsuki asked the two of them.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll tell ya later." Ichigo said as he walked off.

"Hey, Ichigo, wait up! Later Tatsuki! Later Orihime!" Jaden said, running after Ichigo. Tatsuki and Orihime just stood there confused as the two of them walked off.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo. I heard a truck crashed into your house last night, dude!" Keigo said. Once Ichigo and Jaden got to glass, they both took their seats as Ichigo's friends crowded around him.

"Pretty much." Ichigo answered.

 _"Heh. If they knew the truth, they'd freak."_ Jaden thought with small smirk, listening in on them.

"So, did you clean it all up yet?" Mizuiro asked.

"What, are you kidding? It's gonna take forever." Ichigo answered.

"Need any help?" Chad asked.

"That's ok." Ichigo answered nervously.

"Yeah Chad, I mean, you could end up bringing the house down you know?" Keigo said.

Jaden knew that was just when Rukia would show, so she decided to get Ichigo's attention and get involved with meeting Rukia. Jaden leaned over her desk and wrapped one of her arms around his neck and rested her chin on right his shoulder.

"Besides, he's got his favorite neighbor helping him out!" Jaden said.

"Gah! What the hell!?" Ichigo said. Jaden just snickered at his reaction. Keigo was obviously about to say something, but he was beat to it by a certain girl coming up behind the group.

"Hello. You're Ichigo, aren't you?" the girl said. Ichigo, Jaden, and everyone else looked at the girl who spoke to him. Ichigo immediately gained a confused expression.

"I'll be sitting next to your from now on. My name is Rukia." she said. Ichigo jumped out of seat after seeing her, also causing Jaden to let him go.

"It's-it's you!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing at Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" Keigo asked.

"You two know each other?" Chad asked.

"Of course not. We've never met before, isn't that right Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Rukia's a new transfer student." Mizuiro said.

"Nice to meet ya'!" Keigo said.

"It's a pleasure." Rukia said as she held out her hand. Ichigo saw writing on her hand that read 'make a scene and you are so dead'. Ichigo looked partially panicked after seeing it while Rukia just smiled.

"Well isn't this great? Not only do we both sit near little Ichigo here, but Rukia and I both just happen to be transfer students." Jaden said, jumping up from her seat and wrapping her arms around Ichigo's and Rukia's shoulders.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Jaden, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jaden answered. Ichigo began to look annoyed, so before anyone could say anything about it, he practically dragged Rukia and Jaden out of class.

* * *

"Alright you freaky little nut judge, just what do you think you're doing!?" Ichigo shouted.

"How scary, you big brute. Jeepers, you're not gonna hurt me, are you?" Rukia asked innocently. Jaden watched them as she leaned on the wall with a massive smile on her face.

"First of all, you can nock it off with that goody two shoe act, ok?!" Ichigo said, pointing a finger at her.

"Well I think it was pretty good considering I learned it over night." Rukia said.

"Yeah. I saw her like you did, Ichigo, and I even started to believe that little act of her's." Jaden said, walking up beside Ichigo with her arms crossed over her chest. Once again, Ichigo just glared at her as she smirked at him.

"Alright, forget it. So tell me just what you're doing here anyway. weren't you supposed to be heading back to your Soul Society, or whatever it was?" Ichigo said, looking away from Rukia with his eyes closed.

"I can't. Only Soul Reapers can go back to the Soul Society. I haven't the power to return anymore." Rukia explained.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Jaden wanted to say something to shorten the explanation, but then they would know she knew something they neither of them didn't.

"Last night, I lost almost all of my powers as a Soul Reaper. I'm afraid they were all absorbed into you, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Huh? I wouldn't know anything about that." said Ichigo. Jaden looked at him with an annoyed expression.

 _"He really isn't good at playing dumb."_ thought Jaden.

"Thanks to you, for the time being, I'm stuck in this ridiculous gigai form." said Rukia.

"What do you mean by gigai?" asked Ichigo. Jaden really had to focus on not saying anything.

"It's a temporary body that serves as a vessel in an emergency. If a Soul Reaper is drastically weakened, they reside inside of gigai until their powers come back." Rukia explained.

"Oh, now I get it. So that's why the others were able to see you before, right?" Ichigo said.

"Precisely. And so, until all of my powers comeback, it's up to you, Ichigo, to perform the duties of a Soul Reaper." Rukia said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said with a stupid expression. Jaden couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"It's only natural. You now possess the strength of a Soul Reaper. You do not have the right to refuse your calling." Rukia said. She seemed like she was about to say more, but Ichigo stopped her by crossing his arms over his chest.

"No way!" said Ichigo. Jaden knew that would be his answer, but she still looked at him with wide eyes.

"What!?" said Rukia.

"Ichigo, are you stupid or something!?" said Jaden. She never really did like that he almost turn down the opportunity of a lifetime. If Jaden was offered to be a Soul Reaper, she would take it with no hesitation.

"My monster fighting days are over. That was a one time deal." Ichigo said.

"Don't be ridiculous Ichigo. You did just fine yesterday." said Rukia.

"That was only because my family was in danger. But it's not like I'm ready to fight for complete strangers or anything. Sorry to disappoint you." Ichigo said. Jaden slightly grit her teeth and stomped on his foot just before Ichigo could get a chance to turn and leave.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Ichigo shouted, holding his foot.

"I was there too! What am I, chopped liver!?" Jaden shouted back. The two of them just glared at each other after that. Rukia acted like that wasn't going on and just focused on Ichigo's refusal.

"I see. Guess there's no other choice then." Rukia said as she pulled her glove. Jaden saw this and got ready step back when Rukia dashes towards Ichigo

"Hey!" Rukia called out.

Ichigo looked her way and, as Jaden moved back, Rukia rushed towards Ichigo and slammed her hand against his chin. Lucky for Ichigo, Jaden was nice enough to catch his lifeless body before it hit the ground, letting his head hang over her shoulder. Jaden looked at him now in his Soul Reaper outfit.

"Ah crap! What happened to my body!? What in the world did you do to me!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Follow me." Rukia said. Before Ichigo did, he looked at Jaden holding his body.

"Hey, watch my body, alright!?" Ichigo said.

"Sure." Jaden simply said. After that, Ichigo and Rukia took off. Jaden looked at Ichigo's body in her arms and simply sighed.

"For once, he actually looks kinda cute." Jaden mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A New Task

Jaden sat up against the school, Ichigo's body's head in her lap, making it appear like he was sleeping.

 _"Ichigo should be saving that kid by now...Worrying about pride, duty, or the past, do they really matter when it comes to people's lives?"_ Jaden thought, a small frown on her face at the end of her thought. Jaden soon noticed she was unconsciously running her finger through Ichigo's hair. Even though she now realized it, Jaden still continued to do so.

"Softer than it looks." Jaden mumbled. She let out a loud sigh of boredom as she waited for Rukia and Ichigo to come back.

"Bored, huh?" a familiar voice said. After letting a small 'eep', Jaden looked to her left to see her 'Guardian Angel', Kasu.

"Oh, Kasu. What are you doing her?" Jaden asked.

"I'm angel. I can fly, you know." Kasu said. Jaden slightly glared at him.

"Great. Anymore secrets?" Jaden asked. Kasu paused to think about it.

"No." Kasu said with a grin. Jaden just shook her head.

"Ok, now what are you doing here? The real answer this time." Jaden said, being specific.

"Just like you are now, I was bored. So I figured I could follow you around for some time." Kasu explained. A tick mark appeared on Jaden's head.

"So I'm the last option for boredom. I'm honored." Jaden said, sarcasm obvious in her voice. Kasu just shrugged and the two just sat there in awkward silence as Jaden stared at Ichigo's body on her lap.

"Do you like this guy?" Kasu just blurted out. When Jaden heard that, she started coughing on nothing with a very light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"No freakin' way! We're friends at the very least." Jaden said. Just as she finished saying that, Ichigo and Rukia came into view and walked towards her.

"Welcome back. So, what was up?" I said.

"Just introducing Ichigo to his new line of work." Rukia said with a small smirk. After giving her small glare, Ichigo took a small step closer to Jade.

"Hey, thanks for watching my body for me." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Jaden replied, getting onto her feet, holding Ichigo's limp body by its' shoulders. Ichigo easily entered his body, pulling himself away, more like off of, from Jaden.

"You know you're heavier than you look." Jaden said plainly. A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead and he looked over his shoulder at Jaden.

"Shut up!" Ichigo slightly growled. Jaden just giggled and went back to class, Ichigo and Rukia soon following.

* * *

Jaden leaned on the window sill in her pajamas, gray tank-top and red basketball pants, looking out into space.

"Orihime's brother will show up as a Hollow tomorrow." Jaden mumbled. She let her head slump down at the thought of that. Jaden looked down at her locket and gripped it tightly as she looked back up at the full moon.

"Mom, please let me be able to help." Jaden sighed. She slightly looked over her shoulder to see Kasu sitting on her bed, just watching her.

"So is this all you can do? Just sit around and watch me wherever I go and fly?" Jaden asked, walking across the room to sit down beside him.

"Actually, I can do a lot more." Kasu answered.

"Really? Like what?" Jaden asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I can talk to you telepathically when I'm not around. And I can summon my weapon when I need to." Kasu explained.

"A weapon?" Jaden questioned.

Kasu nodded and already knew Jaden wanted to see. Kasu jumped down from the bed and stood in the middle of the room. He grabbed the end of his scarf that was around his neck and he swiftly took it off and, after twirling it around over head, it took a triangular shape and became a sky blue steel fan that had angel wings design on it and it fit perfectly in his hand. Jaden just sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"Damn. You actually do make me feel safer all of a sudden. Hey, maybe you could fight alongside me when I get my powers." Jaden said. Kasu just grinned and, after turning it back into his long scarf, he got onto the foot of her bed and the two of them easily fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Jaden, Ichigo, and Rukia were just walking down the street as Rukia saying these things out of a book, which Jaden was able to tune it out until Ichigo made it stop.

"Thank goodness." Jaden whispered, since she was beginning to get annoyed.

She let Ichigo and Rukia talk as she listened closely to the cars to make sure she hears the one that supposedly hit Orihime. When she and the other two did, they all ran towards it and found Orihime pushing herself off the ground.

"Hey! Orihime!" Ichigo called out. That was able to catch said girl's attention.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said in a surprised tone.

"Did you just get hit by that car?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, maybe." Orihime said.

"What do you mean maybe? Are you gonna be ok?" Ichigo asked. Orihime jumped back onto her feet and returned to her bubbly self.

"Mmhm. It was just a little bump on my head, don't worry. I'm fine, I swear." Orihime said.

"Are you sure you're ok? Where'd that car go that hit ya'?" Ichigo asked.

"It drove away." Orihime answered nonchalantly.

"Orihime!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." Orihime said.

"Well, alright. I guess as long as your ok then." Ichigo said, scratching his cheek. Jaden let out a laugh while seeing Ichigo's face, along with how Rukia properly introduced herself to Orihime while reminding her of the food she dropped, but she soon decided to cut to the chase before Rukia

"Hey, Orihime. What happened to your leg?" Jaden asked. All three of them looked at like she was crazy until they all looked down and saw the hand like bruise on her lower leg.

"Oh, that must've happened just now when that car ran into me." Orihime said, looking down at her leg.

"Jeez, does it hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"A little bit, but I'm ok." Orihime said.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked. Jaden then put her attention on Rukia before Orihime did.

"Um, Rukia." Jaden said, making her realize that she was kneeling while looking at Orihime's injury.

"Oh, you take care!" Rukia said, moving back onto her feet.

"Thanks." Orihime said.

"So, you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm ok, really." Orihime said. Before she could leave, Jaden moved to her side and wrapped her still bandaged arm around Orihime's shoulders.

"Now don't be silly Orihime. You were just hit by a car. Someone has to help you out." Jaden said with a smile on her face.

"What? No, really. You don't have to-" Orihime tried to protest.

"Really, it's no problem at all. And not only that, I can stay over to make sure you are all ready for tomorrow." Jaden said, beginning to walk away with Orihime. Ignoring her protests and waving bye to Ichigo and Rukia, a single thought ran through her mind.

 _"Tonight her brother shows, attacking Tatsuki and Orihime. I have to protect, just long enough before Ichigo shows up."_ Jaden thought.

* * *

Jaden and Orihime arrived at Orihime's awhile ago and it didn't take long for the sun to set and for Tatsuki to come over. As Orihime ate the food Tatsuki brought over, Jaden and Tatsuki started talking.

"So you walked Orihime home after she was hit by a car?" Tatsuki asked for clarification.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jaden answered, leaning on her side with her head being propped up by her hand.

"Well, thanks for that. And Orihime, you have to be more careful." Tatsuki said.

Orihime just laughed nervously as she ate her food. Jaden laughed as well. Even though she never let the thought about Orihime's brother escape her mind, seeing Tatsuki and Orihime together and talking to them reminded her of Sasha and Jewel, her best friends she unknowingly left behind. Tatsuki noticed Jaden's sad look.

"Hey, what's up?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing. I'm just worried about what my dad will say when I get home late." Jaden said, letting out a nervous laugh.

Tatsuki decided not to pry and went back to talking to Orihime. Jaden remembered exactly what happened when Orihime's brother showed. Without being seen, Jaden continuously watched the pink that was on top of Orihime's cabinet. Jaden was finally able to see the bear gain a cut through its' face and fall forward. She got into a kneeling position as the other two noticed the bear and ignoring the sudden noises.

 _"I want to help Orihime, but this has to happen if she wants her powers to help the others."_ Jaden thought, carefully watching the two girls. Just when she saw blood on Orihime's hand, she jolted up onto her feet. Jaden quickly saw the massive Hollow arm go right through Orihime, knocking her soul out of her and making her real body go limp.

"Orihime?!" Tatsuki said.

"Tatsuki move!" Jaden shouted. That caught Tatsuki's attention, but neither of them were fast enough to keep Tatsuki from being slammed against the wall and gain an injury, along with being slid against the wall as well.

"Something's here...but I don't see anything." Tatsuki said. Without saying a word, Jaden rushed in front of Tatsuki.

"Jaden!? What are you doing!?" Tatsuki explained.

"Tatsuki, whatever happens, stay behind me, got it!?" Jaden stated, getting into a battle stance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 More Strength

Jaden stood between the Hollow and Tatsuki who was already hurt. Jaden remembered that he almost tries to hurt her again, so she won't let that happen.

 _"I've seen this guy. I know he would never willing do any of this."_ Jaden thought, slightly gritting her teeth. She also saw Orihime now cowering in the corner, also in her soul form. Jaden knows Orihime is terrified right now and that she's trying to understand why she's in that state.

"Jaden!? What's happening!? What's going on!?" Tatsuki exclaimed, to shocked and scared to understand what's happening.

"Both of you have to calm! Trust me, this'll all be fine!" Jaden called out, not looking directly at either of them, focusing only on the Hollow.

Jaden could feel Tatsuki and Orihime giving her weird looks, but just as she said that and before anything else could be said or done, the Hollow lunged forward so fast that Jaden couldn't see and that ended up with her being slammed against the wall by the neck, just barely above Tatsuki.

"Jaden!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Jaden. I can't just sit here, I've got to do something." Orihime said.

She got up onto her feet and she ran up to and slammed her body against the Hollow, moving it just enough to make it lose its' grip on Jaden's neck. Orihime shortly fell onto her side, but she quickly got back onto her feet and moved towards Jaden, who is now coughing and hacking from lack of air. Once Orihime was near Jaden, she got onto her knees beside her.

"Jaden! Are you ok?" Orihime asked, lightly grabbing Jaden's arm that was covered by her sleeve of her black long sleeved shirt. Jaden looked down at her sleeve, not at Orihime. Tatsuki saw Jaden's sleeve being grabbed by something she couldn't see and she quickly back away from Jaden while letting out a small scream.

"Gah! What is that!? What's happening!?" Tatsuki exclaimed. Orihime looked at her friend and moved towards her.

"Tatsuki, what are you screaming about? Tatsuki, it's just me, what's wrong!?" Orihime said.

"It's useless talking to her now, Orihime. She can't hear us. She can't even see us." the Hollow said. Orihime looked up at the Hollow she heard that. Jaden quickly realized what would be coming next, so she got back onto her feet and once again got between the girl and the Hollow.

"Jaden!" Tatsuki and Orihime exclaimed.

"Both of you, just stay calm and don't move away from me." Jaden ordered.

"So, you are actually able to see and hear us." the Hollows said. Tatsuki soon ended up passing out from shock and exhaustion.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime exclaimed. Orihime quickly put her attention back onto the Hollow.

"Why can't she see us? And how do you know my name?" Orihime asked.

"That makes me sad Orihime. Have you forgotten my voice, how could you? It's me, can't you tell?" the Hollow asked trying to move closer to Orihime, but Jaden kept backing up making Orihime move back as well.

"What are you talking about?" Orihime asked, grabbing Jaden's shoulder.

"It makes me sad Orihime. Very very sad!" the Hollow said, trying to attack them.

Jaden was quick enough to get completely in front of Orihime to take the blow herself. She tightly closed her eyes to prepare for it, but when the attack never hit, Jaden remembered who stopped it in the first place and snapped her eyes open.

"Ichigo!" Jaden exclaimed, seeing the orange Soul Reaper in front of her.

"I am the one you're really after! Leave them alone and fight me!" Ichigo exclaimed, pushing the Hollow back. The Hollow then disappeared again.

 _"Damn, Tatsuki. How'd you get caught up in all this?"_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo, Jaden, thank you for rescuing us from that thing." Orihime said. Jaden and Ichigo looked back at the girl after hearing that.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. How in the hell can you see me?" Ichigo asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Orihime asked.

"She's in soul form, you idiot! That Hollow did it to her!" Jaden said. Ichigo's eyes widened after hearing that.

"That's right. She's a spirit being now." the Hollow's voice said. All three of them looked up at where the Hollow was gonna appear from.

"In other words, Orihime is dead!" the Hollow said, only revealing its' head. Ichigo charged at the Hollow when he saw it.

"No Ichigo! Wait!" Jaden shouted, but it was too late. She knew what would happen next, so pulled Orihime close to her by wrapping her arm around Orihime's shoulders.

"Jaden, what are-" Orihime began to question.

"Orihime, what ever happens, don't let go of me." Jaden said, looking Orihime straight in the eye. Orihime hesitated, but did what Jaden said and tightly gripped Jaden's arm. Luckily, just as the Hollow grabbed Orihime's Soul Chain and making Ichigo fly through the wall.

"Stay back." the Hollow said, holding up Orihime and Jaden in his hand. Jaden was luckily still able to use her hands, but the Hollow still had a tight grip. The Hollow then attacked Ichigo with its' long tail.

"Ichigo!" Jaden exclaimed. She also paid attention to Orihime and her brother, how Orihime finally realized. But, Jaden was still worried about Ichigo.

 _"Dammit, dammit, dammit! This is the exact reason why I wanted to help, and what am I doing!?"_ Jaden thought angrily. Jaden's locket suddenly started to emit a bright white light. Jaden saw this and looked down.

"My mom's locket." Jaden mumbled, holding it close to her chest, light still coming through. It was soon when Jaden realized the Hollow set her and Orihime down. Jaden quickly stood beside Orihime.

"Are you really Sora? My brother?" Orihime asked.

"Yes Orihime. It's me." Sora said.

"You're lying. My brother was gentle. He would never do these things you're doing." Orihime said.

"I was so lonely. You were beginning to forget about me, sister. A little more each day." Sora said.

"After I died, you prayed for me everyday. I watched you. It was your prayers and your thoughts that gave me peace. It relieved me of my loneliness." Sora said.

"But after a year had gone by, you became friends with that girl. And then I saw you began to pray for me less and less. Then when you entered high school, you stopped praying for me completely. That's why I was so lonely." Sora said.

Jaden just watched as the two talked. Deep down, Jaden sympathized with the Hollows. They never want to do anything wrong, but they never have a choice. Orihime's brother was perfect example of that, along with many others. Jaden snapped back into reality when she saw Sora about to go after Ichigo again.

"Leave him out of this!" Jaden shouted, taking a step closer.

"Jaden." Orihime said.

"He has nothing to do with you! He just wants to keep her safe from a Hollow like you!" Jaden shouted.

"If you're gonna stand in my way, I'll kill you first!" Sora said, lunging at Jaden. After pushing Orihime to the side, Jaden was able to jump out of the way from his hand. But just as she did, her locket began glowing again.

 _"Not again."_ Jaden thought. She became distracted, so she couldn't dodge Sora's next attack with his tail that slammed her against the ground.

"D-damn." Jaden choked out, struggling to get into a kneeling position.

"I'll kill you!" Sora declared, about bring its' arm down on top of Jaden.

"No you won't, you freak!" Ichigo shouted, stabbing Sora's tail just before it could attack Jaden. Sora let out a loud howl after being stabbed in the tail.

"Jaden!" Orihime said, running to her side. Sora was about try and attack them again, but Ichigo got in the way and cut Sora's hand off.

"Let me ask you something, Mr. Overbite. Do you know why big brothers are born? There's a reason." Ichigo said, rising to his feet.

"They're born first so that they can look out for their little brothers and sisters. And here you are ready to kill your own sister. Even a dead doesn't ever have the right to do that!" Ichigo said.

Jaden and Orihime looked up at Ichigo as he said that. Jaden, however, had a sad look on her face. She never had an older brother or sister, or had anyone like one. She only had her father and best friends she always defended.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Orihime is mine. I was fifteen when she was born. And I raised her when our parents abandoned us. To me, she had been more like a daughter than a sister. Orihime! Come with me now. Back to when it was just you and me, happy together. If you come, then I shall spare these other souls." Sora said.

"Wait. It's a trap. You can't believe him because he doesn't have the feelings of a brother anymore." Rukia warned Orihime.

"Are sure?" Orihime asked. Jaden noticed a small glimmer on Orihime's hair pin, that meant Sora was starting to come to his senses. It was also shown when he suddenly bashed his head into the wall.

"Brother!" Orihime exclaimed. Jaden was finally able to get back onto her feet.

"What is this?" Ruki asked.

"...He's struggling." Jaden said, not paying attention to the looks they gave her after she said that.

"Orihime...is...mine!" Sora shouted, trying to attack Ichigo again. Ichigo was easily able to stop his attack by using his sword.

"Orihime doesn't belong to anyone! And least of all to you!" Ichigo stated, pushing Sora back and out of the house.

Jaden watched as Ichigo chased after Sora. She rushed to the hole that was just made and could see Ichigo about to take down Sora, but she knew he wasn't gonna do it even as Rukia called out to him. Ichigo then dropped his sword and was about to be attacked, but that was when Orihime got in the way.

"Orihime..." Ichigo muttered.

Jaden jumped down and landed beside Ichigo and watched as Orihime and Sora talked. She didn't have to pay attention to know where their conversation would lead to. Jaden partly paid attention to Rukia's explanation to Rukia as well, but she still knew what had happened to Sora. Jaden fully paid attention again after Sora's mask was broken. Before Orihime could hit the ground, Jaden caught her and got down on her knees.

"No!" Sora said.

"Orihime!" Ichigo exclaimed. Jaden let Rukia explain Orihime's situation and come to help her. At the same time, Orihime's hairpin shined again.

"These hairpins. They're from you aren't they, Sora? They've shined multiple time after you showed up." Jaden said. Jaden looked up at Sora, able to see the guilt in his eyes. That was when he moved to pick up Ichigo's sword.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I only have a short time before the Hollow overwhelms me again and changes me back into a monster. So while I'm sane and can still think clearly, I'll end this." Sora said, positioning the sword near his throat.

"No, wait! Don't do that!"

"Ichigo, it's alright. He's made the right decision. Once you become a Hollow, you can never go back to what you were again. Passing in is the best thing for him."

"But Rukia." Ichigo said.

"It'll be fine Ichigo." Jade said, not taking her eyes off Sora.

"She's right. You'll learn that exorcising a Hollow is not the same thing as killing it. You're cleansing its' soul, allowing it to enter the Soul Society. That's why Soul Reapers exist in the first place. To help all souls find their way and finally rest in peace." Rukia explained. Ichigo seemed to understand and he turned his attention back onto Sora, who was smiling as he placed the sword to his throat.

"Wait, I have to tell you something." Orihime said, just now opening her eyes and catching Sora's attention. Orihime explained what had happened between her and her brother about the hair pins. And after she did, Orihime was able to say what she wanted.

"My brother, have a good day." Orihime said.

"Thanks, Orihime." Sora said. And with that, he vanished. When he was gone and when Jaden saw that Rukia would deal with a crying Orihime, she began to take her leave.

"Wait, Jaden!" Ichigo called out. Jaden stopped walking when she was only a few feet away and she looked over shoulder.

"Thank you. I owe you one." Ichigo said. Jaden just smiled at him and nodded her head at him before she left to go home.

 _"Damn. I wasn't any help again. But, what was with my locket? Something strange is going on."_ Jaden thought.

 **(A/N: Yay! My chapters are getting longer! I'm so proud of myself!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 New Motive

After getting home and being chewed out by her dad, Jaden went back to her room and plopped down on her bed, where Kasu was waiting for her again.

"So, how'd it go?" Kasu asked innocently. Jaden just glared at him for asking, but she soon let it go. She rolled onto her back and just stared at her locket.

"Kasu, you saw what happened. So, what happened?" Jaden asked.

"It may have something to do with your powers. But, you'll have to find out." Kasu answered.

"I guess wisdom isn't your strong point, huh?" Jade said as she pushed herself off of the bed. She saw Kasu make a pouty face, but she continued to put on her pajamas along with being able to remove the bandages on her arm. Once she was in them, Jaden began talking to her mom again through her open window.

"Mom, something's going on. Your locket, something is happening with it. Please, you've helped me before so help me now. Tell me what's happening." Jaden said.

"You sound a lot nicer when you talk to her." Kasu said. Jaden looked at him over her shoulder, but she didn't argue. She just let out a loud sigh and went to her bed for a long sleep.

* * *

The next Ichigo, Jaden, Rukia, and the rest of their friends were on the roof of their school.

"Jeez, there's not even a trace of that burn left. It's nearly healed in just one day." Ichigo said, rubbing his forehead.

 _"_ He doesn't remember what happened with his sisters' injures? At times, he can be clueless." Jaden muttered while leaning against the fence between Ichigo and Rukia.

"So that's how think of him?" Kasu said. Today, Jaden allowed Kasu to come to school with since no one would notice him.

"Shut it." Jaden whispered, not trying to be loud.

"Don't be so surprised. I got the best grades in my kido class and I have a talent for it. Healing your wound was easy." Rukia said.

"You got graded? So what then? There's a school for Soul Reapers?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? You could call it that. Tell me, how do you drink from this thing?" Rukia asked, holding up a juice box.

"Uh, you gotta poke a hole in it. You just use the sharp end of your straw." Ichigo explained.

"And just as a heads up, the straw is attached to it." Jaden said. That helped Rukia find it faster, but she still had trouble poking a hole through it.

"So, you're together again." Mizuiro said as he came onto the roof with Ichigo, Jaden, and Rukia.

"Uh-huh. You two seem pretty chummy." Mizuiro added.

"Mizuiro, shut up. Come on, does it really look like to you that we're chummy?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe. Well, to be honest, you two do seem pretty close. But, people are gonna talk, and if they talk enough, everyone will think your an item." Mizuiro answered. Before Ichigo could respond to that, Mizuiro got an empty box lunch to the face.

"And I'm here too, ya jerk." Jaden grunted. Ichigo sweat dropped after that happened and Mizuiro now had a rectangular red mark on his face.

"Sorry about that. Oh, you're the new girl, right?" Mizuiro asked. Jaden just glared at him and went back to the soda her dad packed.

"Ok. Hi there, how ya doin'?" Mizuiro said, putting his attention back on Rukia.

"Why hello there. You're, um, Mizuiro?" Rukia replied innocently.

"That's me. I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mizuiro Kojima. I really like-" he said.

"Picking up chicks." Ichigo interrupted. Jaden laughed when he did that.

"Huh!? Ichigo, that's not cool!" Mizuiro protested.

"Watch it. He may look like a dork, but he's a real player. Seriously." Ichigo said. Jaden didn't act all that surprised, so she just went to help Rukia with her juice.

"Cut it out! You'll permanently damage my reputation!" Mizuiro said.

"Besides Ichigo, you know older women are really more my style." Mizuiro said.

"Like I said Rukia, watch out for this one." Ichigo said. Rukia was too busy as Jaden helped her with her juice box.

"Ah, just forget it." Ichigo said.

"What's this!? Rukia Kuchiki and Jaden Ashely, the hot transfer students are here with you guys?! How did that happen?" Keigo exclaimed when he appeared on the roof as well.

"Ichigo picked them up. He's the one who brought them here." Mizuiro said.

"Huh!? I did not!" Ichigo argued.

"Ichigo did!? What a guy! Good job!" Keigo said while comically crying.

"Well, I guess. It's really no bid deal." Ichigo said. But after he dead, Keigo ended up being hit on the back of the head by Jaden.

"Ow! That hurt!" Keigo shouted.

"That's for acting like an idiot." Jaden grunted while having her hands on her hips. But he easily got back onto his feet.

"Hello there! My name is Keigo and welcome to our humble school!" Keigo said while saluting. Jaden this time kicked him in the face, making role across the roof.

"I warned you about acting like an idiot." Jaden said.

"Hey, Jaden. I just noticed, that's a very nice locket you have." Mizuiro said.

"Oh yeah! You must take good care of it since it shines like you do!" Keigo said, coming back very easily. He appeared to reach for it, but when he did, Jaden's anger suddenly flared and she grabbed Keigo's collar to pull him in close.

"Nobody touches this! Got it!?" Jaden yelled in his face. After a second, Jaden calmed down and let go of Keigo.

"Sorry about that. This is just really important to me, so don't try to touch it again." Jaden said.

"Yes ma'am." Keigo said, slightly shaking. That was when he pumped into Chad.

"Hey Chad." Ichigo said. Jaden put her attention on Chad as well, but mainly at the bird cage he had that no one else noticed.

 _"That's right. That bird has a kid's soul in it and Hollow is after. And this Hollow is one that deliberately does evil things."_ Jaden thought.

"Hm." Chad said while raising his hand.

"So Chad, what's with the bandages?" Ichigo asked.

"Whoa, you got hurt. How? What happened to you?" Keigo asked.

"I had a mishap. A steel beam fell on my head." Chad answered.

"A steel beam!? For real!?" Keigo said.

"My hand got hurt when a motor cycle ran into me. The rider that ran into me got banged up pretty bad. The force of the collision threw him off and he was knocked out. So I picked the guy up and carried him to the hospital." Chad added.

"Damn. That's impressive." Jaden said with smirk.

"Well no wonder you were late to school." Keigo said.

"The only thing I'm wondering is what's your body made of." Ichigo said. That was when Chad set down the cage he had.

"Hey, so where'd you get that bird?" Keigo asked.

"My name is Yuichi Shibata. It's nice to meet you." the bird said. Jaden looked at Ichigo and Rukia and saw their reactions. They were shocked to say the least.

 _"If this could happen to him, I wonder why it's never happened before or anytime later?"_ Jaden thought as Keigo talked to the bird.

"Hey, are you hungry or something? You have a weird look on your face." Kasu said, interrupting her thoughts. Jaden had a tick mark appear on her head and without people noticing, she grabbed part of his scarf and partially started suffocate him for a few seconds.

"So Chad, just where'd you get this bird?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone gave me him." Chad said, pausing after saying 'someone'.

"Hold it! There you go again, getting lazy and cutting your stories short! Come on, that's bad habit you have Chad! Now explain! Spill it!" Keigo said.

"That was the whole story." Chad replied, who was sitting down by Yuichi.

"There you go! Just like you-" Keigo began to argue. But, that resulted in him getting elbowed in the face by Jaden.

"He's really annoying me." Jaden mumbled.

"You really are scary." Kasu said. Jaden just looked at him and moved to stand over Chad. She looked up at Ichigo and Rukia as they talked about the bird, but Jaden didn't need to listen.

"You know Chad, from what you said earlier, it sounds like you can take a hit." Jaden said, squatting down beside him as he fed his bird.

"Thanks." Chad said, just barely looking at her.

"Really. But, I can tell you're the kind of person who won't fight selfishly, right?" Jaden said, already knowing the answer. Chad turned his head completely this time and nodded his head.

"That's understandable, but sometimes morals aren't as important as someone else. Promise to remember that for me, ok?" Jaden said. He looked at her for a short time with some surprise in his eyes, but he soon nodded his head.

* * *

"Dad, I'm back from school." Jaden called out. She was met silence and, with his new attitude, that wasn't normal.

"Dad. Dad!" Jade shouted. It slightly echoed through the house, but still nothing. That was when she saw Kasu beside her.

"Kasu, where is my dad? He doesn't have a job and he always leaves a note on the front door if he goes grocery shopping, for a drive, if he goes out to do anything." Jaden said, becoming more frantic.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where he is. I'm your Guardian Angel, not your whole family's." Kasu answered. Jaden dropped her backpack and ran back outside.

"Dad! Where are you!? Dad!" Jaden shouted.

Nothing. She tried calming down to think straight and that was when she remembered there was a crash at the corner of Ichigo's street. Jaden looked at her house's drive way, and she noticed that their car was gone. Her face paled as she tried putting the puzzle together, drawing an unwanted conclusion.

"Jaden? What's wrong?" Kasu asked, standing in the doorway. Jaden didn't answer, she just turned on her heel and ran towards the wall behind her house.

"Jaden, hold on!" Kasu called out, chasing after her. Jaden jumped over the wall and raced to the front of Ichigo's house and just swung the door open, finding Ichigo just about to talk to his dad.

"Ichigo!" Jaden called out, stopping in the doorway. Ichigo turned around to see his classmate.

"Jaden? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Jaden just rushed towards him and grabbed part of his shirt.

"My dad! Is my dad here!? Is he ok!?" Jaden said, on the brink of tears and shaking Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed her wrists to try and make her let go.

"Calm down! Look, I don't know where your dad is, but-" Ichigo said.

"Dad, we have another patient!" Karin called out through the doorway. Ichigo, Jaden, and Isshin all looked back at Karin and Yuzu, and when they did Jaden was the one who looked the most shocked.

"Dad!" Jaden cried, running to the man of Karin's and Yuzu's shoulders.

"Wait, that's your dad!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh boy. He's in bad shape as well." Isshin said. Jaden had tears streaming down her face as she grit her teeth to keep sobs from escaping.

"Dad...no. How could this have happened?" Jaden choked out.

"Jaden..." Ichigo muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Yuzu said. Jaden watched as they took him to one of the beds they and as she was, Jaden didn't notice her locket glowing again, but this time shifting between red and blue.

 _"I already hated that Hollow for what he did Yuichi, but now he caused my dad to get hurt. Now, he'll pay!"_ Jaden thought angrily, tightly clenching her fists. Jaden also didn't notice Kasu standing where Karin and Yuzu were standing.

"This looks bad." Kasu muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Enemy

Jaden had went out into the hall since she couldn't bear to see her dad hurt and sat against the wall with her legs against her chest. Ichigo stood beside her since his dad said he couldn't help. Also, he wanted to help Jaden since Isshin said that her dad was in critical condition.

"I'm sorry Jaden. It must be hard seeing your dad like that." Ichigo said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like you caused this." Jaden mumbled, looking at the floor. Ichigo was about to say something, but that was when his dad called him.

"Ichigo! Come here and get to work!" Isshin called.

"Huh, oh. You bet." Ichigo said as he looked down the hall and froze when he saw it was Chad.

 _"Chad!?"_ Ichigo thought.

Jaden slightly looked over and saw Chad as well and noticed the bird cage in his hand. She unconsciously clenched her fists as her locket glowed again, but this time it was only a red color. The glowing has been happening more and more often, but Jaden hasn't even noticed.

"Jaden? Are you ok?" Kasu asked, standing beside her. Jaden looked up at him, but back at the bird.

"I'm fine." Jaden answered untruthfully.

 _"The Hollow that's after that kid. He did this too my dad."_ Jaden thought.

But, she also remembered that Karin realized what was wrong with Yuichi before anyone else. Jaden shook her head for a few seconds and soon got back onto her feet. Before leaving, she looked into the room where Chad was being treated. Jaden was able to see the giant mark on Chad's back.

"Whoa, what a horrible wound." Yuzu said.

"So, what happened to you out there? This looks like a pretty nasty burn, but I think I can help you out." Isshin said.

 _"I've got this feeling..."_ Ichigo thought.

"With this wound, you'll have to take it easy for awhile." Isshin said.

"That's good." Chad said.

"Huh?" Isshin said. Chad just got off the bed and put his shirt over his back.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for helping." Chad said, beginning to walk away.

"What!? You're crazy! Do you know how much blood you've lost, son?!" Isshin exclaimed.

After he finished speaking, Chad began to fall over. But, before Chad hit the ground, Jaden was able to catch him. With some struggle, she managed to keep him barle on his feet. Everyone, including Chad and Kasu looked at her with surprise written on their face.

"Chad, you promised me that you wouldn't put morals before people. That meant you too. So rest, please. Enough people have gotten hurt." Jaden said, looking at her dad still unconscious in bed. After being silent for a few moments, Chad nodded his head while letting out a small grunt.

"Jaden..." Ichigo thought.

"Poor thing." Yuzu whimpered, feeling sorry for Jaden.

"Thank you Jaden. Yuzu, Karin, get a bed ready for him." Isshin said, pulling Chad off of her.

"Right. Time to go to bed Mr. Giant." Yuzu said. As they did that, Jaden's locket now emitted a blue light and this time, she noticed.

 _"Again? What's happening with my locket? Maybe when I meet him, Kisuke will know."_ Jaden thought.

"Everyone, I'll be going." Jaden said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Hold on a sec! Are you sure? You'll be all by yourself." Karin said. Jaden stopped in the door way and looked over her shoulder.

"It'll be ok. Really." Jaden said. And with that, Jaden left Ichigo's home. She walked towards the wall, but just as she jumped onto the ledge, Jaden looked over her shoulder and up at Ichigo's window.

 _"The two of them are realizing the Hollow's presence about now."_ Jaden thought.

"Jaden." Kasu called out. Jaden looked down to see him at the base of the wall.

"What is it Kasu?" Jaden asked.

"I just want you to know, revenge doesn't help anyone." Kasu said, sounding serious. Jaden's eyes slightly widened after hearing that.

"...I figured you'd say that...Wisdom is your strong point after all." Jaden said, looking away from Kasu and whispering the last part of it.

"Huh?" Kasu asked. Jaden sighed and looked back at him.

"Kasu, from now, everyone who is able to see spirits, Hollows, and Soul Reapers will be able to see you as well." Jaden said.

Even as Kasu's eyes widened and as he let out a small gasp, she jumped down onto her side of the wall. She quickly went into her room, but didn't bother changing. She jumped flung off her shoes and took off her gray coat before literally falling onto her bed. Jaden tightly clutched some of her blankets, but she still looked towards her window. Even though she was angry, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mom, don't worry. I plan on keeping dad with me. I promise." Jaden muttered. Next thing she knew, Jaden fell asleep.

* * *

 _Jaden's locket glowed as it floated around in thin air, surrounded by complete darkness, shining brightly while the light's color was changing from white to red to blue in a constant pattern, changing faster and faster. But, after a few seconds of it changing and gaining more and more cracks, it exploded into a million pieces, letting an even brighter light than any of the others burst out._

* * *

Jaden jerked up right, gasping and holding her hand over her chest.

"Wh-what was that about?" Jaden muttered. Jaden lifted up part of her locket and just stared at it.

 _"My locket kept changing colors. What do they mean? And, why did my locket suddenly break? I would never let that happen to it!"_ Jaden thought as she held her locket tightly.

"Forget it." Jaden said, getting off her bed. That's when everything that had happened just the other night replayed in her mind.

"Oh, that's right." Jaden said. Jaden looked at her clock and out the window to see that it was too early for today's major events to take place since the sun was just rising. Jaden looked at Kasu and he had halfway fallen off her bed, only his legs being on the bed.

"Aw well. Might as well take shower. And change out of these clothes. Not like I'm gonna be able to get to school today anyway." Jaden said.

She stripped out of her clothes and carefully took off her locket to take a shower. Once she was done, Jaden put on a new set of clothes. A sky blue tank-top with a black sleeveless leather jacket, black basketball shorts, her black sneakers with white knee high socks. After putting on her necklace and getting something to eat, Jaden decided to wake Kasu up, quite harshly she might add. She grabbed his ankle, let him dangle for a few moments before shaking him awake.

"Who?! What!? What's going on!?" Kasu exclaimed. Jaden couldn't help, but snicker a the way he woke.

"Oh, Jaden. Hey, why am I upside down?" Kasu asked.

"Never mind that. Anyway, now that you're awake, we can get started with our day." Jaden said, letting go of his ankle. Lucky, Kasu landed on his feet. Jaden turned on her heel and was about to open the door to her room.

"So, you've calmed down now?" Kasu asked. Jaden stopped just as she grabbed the nob of her door. Her bangs covered her eyes after he asked her that.

"...I have. But that doesn't change how I feel. I'll be the one to slay that Hollow. That's a promise." Jaden answered.

She opened the door and closed it with enough force that it made a loud 'SLAM' sound. Kasu cringed when he heard that. As she walked towards the front door of her house, Jaden once again didn't notice her locket give off a red light again.

* * *

Jaden jumped on top the wall between her's and Ichigo's house once again and, since she had woken up so early, Jaden was able to see the window of the room that Chad was in was open. She also concentrated enough to sense Ichigo and Rukia still inside the house.

"They'll realize Chad is missing soon." Jaden said. She thought about waiting them, but Jaden knew they would find Chad on their and that it was necessary for Ichigo to locate Chad on his own.

"Looks like I'll meet them there." Jaden mumbled.

With that said, Jaden turned around to land on her side of the wall and took running towards the old factory. Jaden had seen enough episode of Bleach to be able pinpoint where it is. After running around for awhile, Jaden was able see the large structure that she was looking for. Jaden stopped running for a few minutes to catch her breath and once she did, she concentrated to be able to find Chad and Yuichi. It took some time, but she was able to find them.

"I've got remember to ask Chad how he found this place." Jaden said before running to Chad's location. It didn't take to find him sitting against the wall one of the empty building with the bird in beside.

"Chad! You're ok!" Jaden called out. Chad looked up at her with some shock on his face.

"Jaden? What are you doing here?" Chad asked as Jaden jogged towards him.

"I came here for the smell of oil. I came after you, ya' knucklehead! Gah, why do high school boys have to be so stupid!?" Jaden said. Chad didn't show his reaction, but anyone could obviously see he was slightly nervous.

"How'd you find us, Lady?" Yuichi asked.

"Huh? Oh, well, you see..." Jade mumbled, scratching the back of her head. But before she could answer that question, something started creaking overhead. Luckily, Jaden knew what was coming.

"Above us!" Jaden shouted, looking in that very direction. Chad grabbed the cage and moved out of the way and Jaden did the same following Chad.

"It's found us. Let's get out of here." Chad said.

"The window!" Jaden said as she continued to run right beside him.

"Oh Mister! Lady!" Yuichi said. The two of them kept running

"Don't worry. We're gonna make it." Chad said.

The two of them quickly jumped out the window, luckily they were both on the first floor. They both landed on their feet, Jaden gained a few scratches here and there from the glass, but she didn't bother saying anything about them. The two of them continued running nowhere particular, but Jaden put her attention on Yuichi for moment, remembering how scared he was during the time.

"Be brave, Yuichi. You're safe with him." Jaden said. Chad and Yuichi looked at her with surprise in their eyes, but that vanished and became something kinder.

"Thank you Lady." Yuichi replied. Jaden nodded and looked forward to noticed that they were nearing a corner

 _"We should be seeing Ichigo when we reach that corner."_ Jaden thought. And just as she and Chad did reach the corner ahead of them, a familiar voice called out.

"There!" Ichigo exclaimed. Chad and Jaden both looked in Ichigo's direction to see him and Rukia.

"It's Chad!" Ichigo said.

"And Jaden too!" Rukia added. Jaden wanted to convince Chad to stay with them, but she knew that wouldn't work, so she just followed him when he ran in the opposite direction of Ichigo.

"Hey Chad! Stop running away! You need my help, hold up!" Ichigo shouted. Another tick mark appeared on Jaden's forehead.

 _"I'm here too, you jerk!"_ Jaden mentally shouted.

As she was running, Jaden remembered that that was just when Karin would show up and tell Ichigo exactly what was going. That also meant Rukia would be following them too. Jaden faintly heard Rukia's foot steps behind them, so she knew that everything was going exactly as it was meant to be.

"But that means...Chad stop!" Jaden exclaimed, stopping herself. Chad did what she said and stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked as he turned around to face her.

Jaden turned around to look at Rukia who had stopped before either of them, and Jaden knew why Rukia did. Once again, Jaden's locket began glowing, but she noticed this time. Its' glow shifted between red, blue, and white. Jaden tightly grasped her locket, knowing what to do.

"Chad, take Yuichi and keep running." Jaden said, not looking back at him.

"What? But, Jaden-" Chad tried to protest.

"Just go!" Jaden exclaimed, dashing to where Rukia stood.

"Rukia!" Jaden called out. That was enough to catch Rukia's attention just after the Hollow showed itself and Rukia quickly moved away from it.

"Jaden!? What are you doing?" Rukia asked. Jaden skidded to a stop just as she reached Rukia.

"I'm not about to let you face this Hollow alone in your condition, or do anything stupid." Jaden said.

"So, this girl can see me as well. She seems to smells delicious too. Looks like I'll get a good meal." the Hollow said. Jaden tightly clenched her fists just from looking at the Hollow.

"Rukia, I don't now if Ichigo told you, but this thing is the reason my dad is hurt so badly that I don't know if he'll be ok." Jaden said with venom in her voice. From the way Rukia looked at Jaden, Rukia obviously didn't know.

"Jaden. I didn't know." Rukia said, now feeling sorry for her.

"So, you're saying I hurt your father, did I? Well, I'm actually surprised he isn't dead and his soul devoured if I ran into him!" the Hollow sneered.

"You Hollow sum! How dare you!" Rukia shouted, taking a step forward. Jaden put her arm, stopping Rukia from moving any further towards the Hollow.

"Don't let him get to you Rukia. He treats souls like playthings in his twisted game." Jaden said.

"A game, huh?" the Hollow said. Without warning the Hollow charged at them. Jaden pushed Rukia to the ground, but Jaden ended up being grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall behind her.

"If this is a game, then I must be the winner! And it looks like I'll be able to claim my prize." the Hollow exclaimed. Jaden clutched the Hollow's hand that tightly gripped her neck, but it wasn't loosening.

 _"Dammit. I can't reach my locket."_ Jaden thought.

"Jaden!" Rukia exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. Rukia was about to try and attack the Hollow with a kido spell, but Jaden was able to predict the outcome.

"Don't Rukia!" Jaden shouted. Rukia looked at Jaden with a shocked expression.

"Your powers aren't restored yet, trust me! Just run and find Ichigo!" Jaden shouted, just before the Hollow's grip around her neck tightened.

"Powers? So, you are a Soul Reaper then." the Hollow said looking at Rukia. But, just before anything else could happen, Chad came back and was able land a punch on the Hollow. Jaden fell to her knees as she coughed and hacked from lack of air.

"Hey, I hit something. Alright." Chad said.

"Chad, what are you doing here!? I thought I told you to run with Yuichi!" Jaden shouted as she got back onto her feet.

"I know, but it felt like something was pulling towards this place." Chad answered. Jaden looked puzzled, but she knew what he was talking about when she looked down by his legs and saw a familiar long scarfed boy smiling at her.

"Kasu, you little brat." Jaden muttered with a small laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Newest Soul Reaper

Kasu rushed over to Jaden and wrapped his arms around her waist as she patted his head.

"I'm glad you're ok." Kasu said.

"Yeah. I'm just impressed you lead Chad back here when he can't see you yet." Jaden said, seeing Chad punch thin air.

"It was easy since he was gonna come back anyway." Kasu said. Jaden just snickered at him and ruffled his hair.

"Jaden, who is that boy?" Rukia asked. Jaden looked back at Rukia to answer.

"Oh, he's...just a friend of mine. I'll explain it later." Jaden said as she dashed to Chad. She got his attention by tapping his shoulder.

"Chad, it's right ahead of you. Just by a few feet." Jaden said, pointing ahead.

"You can see it?" Chad asked.

"Yes, and I'll explain later. For now, aim your punch right there." Jaden said, still pointing in the direction of the Hollow. With that said, Chad was able to land another punch on the Hollow.

"Nice!" Jaden cheered.

"Alright. I got him again." Chad said.

 _"Incredible. Even when he can't see it, this human has been able to land a second blow on the Hollow with Jaden's help. Still, he seems like he has no fear."_ Rukia thought.

"Damn you!" the Hollow cursed as it rose to his feet. It jumped high into the air and stayed there with its' wings.

"Let's see you punch me now, you clueless human toad! You'll never even see me coming." the Hollow said.

"Don't just stand there, get moving! He's right above you." Rukia said.

"Hey there new girl. Are telling me you can see ghosts too?"

"There's no time to explain that now! Just get away before he strikes." Rukia said.

"Where exactly?" Chad asked.

"Huh? Why?" Rukia said.

"When he charges, you just tell me where he is." Chad said.

"Right." Jaden said before Rukia could say anything.

"Jaden! What are saying, he'll probably just end up getting hurt." Rukia said.

"Don't worry. Jaden knows what she's doing." Kasu said as he stood beside Rukia. Rukia was going to argue again, but that was when she saw Chad begin to pull a power pull out of the ground.

"Chad, he's right ahead. Bring it down, now!" Jaden said. When Chad did, it landed square on the Hollow and brought it down onto the ground.

"Alright. You got him." Jaden said. Rukia moved closer to the Hollow and Chad soon followed her.

"You're through now, Hollow. Another Soul Reaper's on his way here to finish you off for good." Rukia said. But, the Hollow actually started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rukia said while the Hollow got back onto its' feet.

"Lazy Soul Reapers. It's no wonder you're always getting beaten and humiliated every time you battle us." the Hollow said. When Jaden heard that, her face paled after hearing that.

"Chad! Rukia! Get away, now!" Jaden shouted, running to them.

They both looked back at Jaden as she ran towards them. Jaden got close enough to push Rukia down to the ground while also pushing them a little bit forward, but the small creatures that the Hollow created fell onto her and still onto Chad and they pinned them both to the ground.

"Jaden! Chad!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Ha! Looks like the shoes on the other foot now. You Soul Reapers take us too lightly. That's the reason you end up in situations like this. Not being able to do a darn thing for the precious people you try so hard to protect. Hahaha!" the Hollow said.

"Damn you!" Rukia cursed.

"Don't worry. I'll save you for last." the Hollow said. Just as he put his gaze back on Jaden however, Rukia took note of something that Jaden wasn't. Her locker, it was glowing again, this time changing colors at a faster rate.

 _"What is this? Jaden's locket is emitting a large amount of spiritual pressure."_ Rukia thought. Sadly, the Hollow noticed the locket as well.

"Well, well. Looks like you're no ordinary human yourself. You do suddenly smell a lot better. Maybe I'll have you first." the Hollow said.

"No!" Rukia shouted. Luckily, Chad was able to get the small creatures off him before the Hollow could follow through on its' threat.

"What's going on!? You're the craziest human I've ever seen! You can't even seem and yet you think you can defeat me with sheer muscle power!? I'm gonna enjoy eating you!" the Hollow said, just barely moving out of the way of Chad's punch.

"Jaden!" Kasu called out, running to her side with his fan in hand.

"Kasu." Jaden said. Kasu easily killed all of the creatures that held Jaden down and helped her back onto her feet.

"Thanks Kasu." Jaden said.

"He's not there, he's up in the air again." Rukia said.

"Oh." Chad said.

"Anyway, I think I have a plan." Rukia said. Jaden already knew what Rukia was planning, and she had to cover her mouth to keep herself from letting out a snicker.

What's so funny?" Kasu asked.

Jaden still had to try and keep in a snicker, so she just pointed at Chad and Rukia. When Kasu saw, he did exactly what Jaden was to stop his laughter. The two of them soon were able to stop when they saw Chad aim Rukia. But, just as Chad was about to launch Rukia, Jaden remembered what happens when Rukia is air born. Jaden was about to warn them, but it was too late. Rukia was in the air, but was soon covered in leeches as she came down to be caught by Chad.

"Rukia!" Jaden exclaimed, running to Chad and Rukia with Kasu on her heels. The two of them reached Chad and Rukia just after the Hollow landed and explained that things on Rukia were leeches.

"Try if you like, they won't come off. And you'll find that they have a nasty little habit of exploding!" the Hollow said, the leeches exploding right after he said that. Jaden was able to catch Rukia in her arms.

"Rukia!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Oh no! New girl!" Chad said.

"Hehehe. I'm just getting started." the Hollow said.

"How the hell did he do that?" Chad asked. Rukia began to sit up and push herself out of Jaden's arms.

"Its' his tongue! He uses to send out some kind of frequency to make the leeches explode." Jaden said. Chad and Rukia looked at her with shocked expressions, both of them wondering how she knew.

"Well, well. It seems the little girl has me all figured out. I wonder how that is." the Hollow said. Jaden glared at him as she rose to her feet with Chad standing beside her. They both took a few steps towards the Hollow.

"Oh, you some more, ay? Hot shots? Well, first I have someone here you might want to see." the Hollow said. Jaden and Chad looked down at the Hollow's side to see Yuichi.

"Yuichi!" Jaden called out.

"The cockatiel. So that's where the Hollow was before. Grabbing the cockatiel as a hostage." Rukia said.

"I'm so sorry Mister, Lady. I was trying to call for you." Yuichi said.

"It's ok." Chad said.

"Hehehe. And with three leech bombs on the bird cage, you'll all do what I say. Because if they exploded, there won't be enough of your little friend left to spread on a cracker. Now let's play a new game. Muscle head stays put while I play tag with the Soul Reaper and this girl." the Hollow.

"What!? Why would you-" Rukia began to say.

"It's fine, Rukia. I'll be right by your side if we decide to play his little game." Jaden said with a smirk. Rukia stared at Jaden for a few moments but soon got back onto her feet.

"Do as he says. Don't think for a second that he won't blow up the bird. At least the chase will take him away from here, so you'll be safe." Rukia said.

"But what about you two?" Chad asked.

"Don't be concerned, we can take care of our selves. And I made a promise, I'll be just fine." Rukia said, remembering what she promised Ichigo.

"Same goes for me. And don't worry. At the very least, we'll survive this." Jaden said as she moved beside Rukia. She then felt a tug on her shorts and looked down to see Kasu.

"Jaden?" Kasu said, looking worried. Jaden kneeled down and grabbed his shoulders.

"Kasu, stay here with Chad. And if I somehow end up in danger, I'll be expecting you to show up in the blink of an eye, got it?" Jaden said. Kasu looked at her, but soon nodded his head.

"Good luck." Chad.

"Thanks." Jaden and Rukia said before taking off in the opposite direction of the Hollow.

Some leech bombs ran after them first and they were soon followed by the Hollow. Rukia and Jaden continued to run down the long street when they saw multiple leech bombs surround them and get ready to launch leeches at them. The two of them jumped high enough to dodge them when they saw another one to their right. Since she knew it would be there, Jaden grabbed Rukia by the arm and pulled her out of them, ending up being covered in them herself.

"Jaden!" Rukia exclaimed. They landed back on the sidewalk, but Jaden had leeches on her head, arm, leg, and one just happened to land directly on her locket.

"This might sting a little!" the Hollow said, causing the leeches to explode. Jaden let out a small cry as they exploded. She didn't notice, but her locket was suddenly cracked all over. Rukia and Jaden heard as the Hollow laughed while Jaden now bled from the areas where the leeches exploded. Rukia held Jaden close as the Hollow moved closer to them.

"My, my. Don't you look pretty. Covered in your own blood. I think red becomes you, girl! Let's see more of it!" the Hollow said, throwing more leech bombs at them. Rukia helped Jaden run as they dodged the leech bombs. Jaden was soon able to be able to run on her own right beside Rukia.

"Faster, faster, faster! Hahaha!" the Hollow said as it chased the two girls, more leech bombs hitting the ground around them.

"Run little girls, run! How long before you get tired and get blown up!? Hahaha!" the Hollow said. As the Hollow said they could fight, Rukia and Jade did just that and skidded to a stop.

"Done already? How boring. I didn't think you'd give up so easily. Come on, run some more. It's not everyday I get to chase a Soul Reaper and someone with such a delicious smelling soul. I was having fun." the Hollow said. Neither of the girls turned to look at the Hollow.

"We haven't given up." Jaden said.

"Huh?" the Hollow said.

"There's just no need for us to run from you anymore." Rukia said.

"What are you blabbering about?" the Hollow asked.

"You challenged us to fight you, didn't you? Or was that just an idiotic bluff? Either way, you're about to meet your doom." Rukia said, turning around halfway and Jaden doing the same.

"You challenged us to attack you. And that's just what we'll do." Jaden said.

"Hold on!" a familiar voice exclaimed, stomping the Hollow's head to the ground. And of course, it was Ichigo.

"Perfect timing Ichigo." Rukia said.

"You act like you planned it this way. I thought you promised me you wouldn't screw this all up." Ichigo said.

"Well now, if I didn't know any better I'd say you actually care what happens to me." Rukia said.

"Heh. I guess I do." Ichigo said. Jaden impatiently tapped her foot.

 _"Again, I'm here too! Jeez, what am I ghost!? No, wait, he notice ghosts more than me!"_ Jaden thought.

"How touching. Do you plan to keep standing on my head all day? Who are you anyway?" the Hollow said, beginning to push itself up. Ichigo jumped off it and landed in front of with his back facing it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Age 15. Substitute Soul Reaper. And if you really want to play some serious tag, I think it's me you ought a chase." Ichigo said.

"Hold on Ichigo!" Jaden suddenly shouted. That caught everyone's attention, even the Hollow's. Ichigo looked at her with a shocked expression when she slowly walked towards him.

"Jaden!? What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm mad that you just now notice, but that's not the issue right." Jaden said just as she reached him, standing to his side and a little behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. Jaden answered as she slipped her locket off from around her neck.

 _"Jaden's locket! She said it was important to her, so what is she planning?"_ Rukia wondered.

"This thing not only hurt my dad, but he's been treating that innocent little boy like a plaything all this time. I won't stand for that." Jaden said, holding the main part of her locket in her hand. Ichigo was able to see it and all of the cracks it now had.

"Jaden, isn't that your locket?" Ichigo said.

"Heh. Aren't you perceptive. Yeah, and not only that, it's the only thing left of my mom since the accident that she was involved in was the same day were moving almost everything we owned into our newest house. Nothing is left, not even a single picture with her in it was saved besides the one in this locket." Jaden said, gripping the locket tighter. She quietly sighed as she loosened her grip so much that it fell to the ground.

"Wait! What are you-" Ichigo began to say, but stopped himself short. Jaden looked over her shoulder at her two friends, with a very small smirk on her face.

"I failed to protect her. I'm not making the same mistake with my friends and the only family I have left." Jaden said. She looked at the locket on the ground and slowly lifted her foot.

"Wait, Jaden!" Ichigo exclaimed. Jaden barely heard him as she stared at the locket and a single memory flashed into her mind.

* * *

 _It was a week after the accident. A random car crashed into the moving truck Jaden's mom was driving. Both vehicles burst into flames after they hit. Now, Jaden, only 5-years old, and her dad, Allan stood in front of the grave of Layla, Jaden's mom. Jaden was sniffling and sobbing while her dad just stood there with a sad expression._

 _"Sweetie, please stop crying. You know your mommy and I hate seeing you sad." Allan said. Jaden continued to sniffle. Allan sighed and kneeled down beside her._

 _"Hey, she may be gone, but we'll always remember her." Allan said._

 _"But...we lost all of...all of our pictures of mommy..." Jaden sobbed._

 _"Actually, there's still this." Allan said, pulling the locket out of her pocket, and putting it around her neck._

 _"A...a locket?" Jaden asked._

 _"Yes. I was gonna give it to your mom on our anniversary, but I think you deserve it now. Just never lose this and your mommy will always be with you." Allan said, giving Jaden a wide grin._

 _"...Ok!" Jaden said, smiling back after wiping the last of her tears away._

* * *

 _"I still hope you'll still be with me, mom."_ Jaden thought. And with that, Jaden slammed her foot down onto the locket, shattering it. But, when she did, a massive amount of red, white, and blue light erupted from it. After it went up a few feet, it came down and engulfed Jaden.

"What's this!?" the Hollow exclaimed.

"Jaden!" Ichigo called out.

When the light vanished, Jaden came into view, but she now appeared different. She now wore the same outfit of a Soul Reaper, but her sleeves were ripped off at the shoulders and she held a sword that was only slighter bigger and longer than a regular katana. The guard was heart shape and the hilt was black and purple while the sheath of the sword was white.

"What the hell!? Another Soul Reaper!?" the Hollow shouted.

"J-Jaden?" Ichigo said.

"Now I think it's my turn for an introduction. My name is Jaden Ashley, and I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper." Jaden said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Fight!

After she gained her new appearance, everyone around her kept staring at Jaden.

"Wh-what the? How did she just..." Ichigo mumbled.

"It was her locket. I can't explain it, but somehow after she destroyed it, a massive amount of spiritual energy came out of it and entered Jaden." Rukia explained.

Ichigo was staring at Rukia as and after she explained what had happened, but Jaden didn't seem to listen. All of her attention was on the Hollow in front of her. After Jaden threw her limp body towards Ichigo to have him watch over it and as she put her sword in front of her, her sheath unknowingly turned red.

"Ichigo, watch over my body for me and don't you dare butt in." Jaden said, just barely looking over her shoulder.

"What?! But I-" Ichigo argued.

"If you think I'm just gonna let you talk about taking me down, you must be dumber than I thought!" the Hollow said, leeches being launched at Jaden from all sides. The Hollow used its' tongue to cause all of the leeches explode, creating a massive amount of dust and wind. Also making it impossible to see Jaden.

"Jaden!" Ichigo called out. It was just then Jaden jumped out of the dust cloud and came down, just barley cutting the Hollow's arm.

"You're too slow, but I can tell your soul will still be tasty." the Hollow said.

"Damn you." Jaden grunted. The Hollow began launching more leech bombs at Jaden. She was easily able to cut all of the creatures in half, making sure no leeches got on her.

"So that Hollow used those things to tie up Chad and attack you two, right? What a coward." Ichigo said.

"I don't think that bothers Jaden at all. In fact, I think knowing that gives her strength." Rukia said.

"Ichigo? What's going on?" Chad said. Rukia and Ichigo looked over their shoulders to see Chad holding the bird in its' cage. They both knew Chad was wondering why Ichigo was holding Jaden's body.

"Don't worry. Jaden is just fighting the Hollow." Ichigo answered.

"So she's ok!" Kasu exclaimed, appearing from behind Chad.

"You're that boy from earlier, the one with Jaden." Rukia said.

"How is Jaden able to fight that thing?" Chad asked. Rukia was going to say something, but the two of them went back to watching Jaden fight the Hollow after more explosions occurred. Another cloud of smoke was created.

"Where'd you go?!" the Hollow exclaimed. Just then, Jaden jumped out of the smoke cloud and landed right in front of the Hollow, her sword landing right against the Hollow's mask.

"Now, if you don't want to die any quicker, you better start talking. Explain what you've been doing to that kid." Jaden said.

She already knew what this Hollow had done in his past life, but she still felt like she needed to here it from the Hollow. Jaden also knew that Yuichi was explaining to the others right now. Jaden heard every detail from the Hollow, the mirder of the kid's mom, how he died, and the deal he made with Yuichi. The more she heard and remembered, the madder Jaden got. Soon, a red aura surrounded her sword, causing the Hollow to jump back. When Jaden saw her sword was, there was a black burn mark.

"Gah! Why you little, damn you! What did you just do?!" the Hollow shouted, a hand over the burn mark.

"You torrment an innocent little boy...and you complain about a simple burn?!" Jaden shouted, rushing at the Hollow. He reacted by sending leech bombs at her, but she simply cut them and avoided the leeches in them.

"If you complain about that, then I'll give you bigger one!" Jaden exclaimed, bringing her sword down, cutting the Hollow's mask in two. Green light suddenly burst out of it, a massive gate appearing behind the Hollow.

"The gates...of the underworld." Jaden mumbled, looking up at the gates in awe.

"That's correct. Since this Hollow committed terrible crimes when he was alive, he is being taken to the underworld." Rukia explained. Just as Rukia finished explaining, a giant sword pierced the Hollow through its' chest. The sword and the Hollow were soon pulled back into the gate, which also vanished.

"So that's the underworld, huh?" Ichigo said.

"Well, that's where a guy like him deserved to go." Jaden said.

"Jaden!" Kasu said after running up to her.

"Kasu. Thank god you're ok." Jaden said, patting his head.

Rukia was able to see Jaden's sheath became white again. That reminded her about what Jaden did to gain the powers for her to be the way she is. Thinking about that, Rukia looked over her shoulder to see the small shambles that used to be Jaden's locket.

"Jaden...about you locket..." Rukia mumbled. Jaden looked at Rukia but then back at where Rukia was previously looking.

"Oh yeah...Jeez, dad's probably gonna be pissed." Jaden said, sheathing her sword.

"Seriously?! That locket was important to you wasn't it?!" Ichigo said. Jaden just looked at him for a second but then walked and kneeled down where she smashed her locket. Behind her, she could here Ichigo being yelled at by Rukia. Jaden sighed before rising to her feet.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Jaden said, turning on her heel to face them and also causing the two of them to stop shouting at each other.

"But, Jaden..." Rukia said, trailing off. Jaden just snickered at her.

"Besides, you two still have Yuichi to worry about." Jaden said, pointing to Chad Yuichi who stood behind her. With that said, Jaden began to take her body out of Ichigo's hands.

"Wait a minute Jaden. Maybe you should be the one to perform the konso, if we must." Rukia said. Jaden just gaped at Rukia for a few seconds.

"Huh?" Jaden mumbled.

* * *

Rukia was tending to the bird while Chad, Ichigo, and Jaden stood behind her. After giving his thanks thanks to Chad, Jaden stepped forward and kneeled down beside Yuichi's cage.

"Alright, I'll begin the konso. I hope you find your mom, Yuichi. I know what it's like to miss a mother." Jaden said. Yuichi stared at her, but soon smiled.

"Miss Jaden, thank you for helping Mister Sado. Maybe I'll see you again too." Yuichi said. Jaden smiled and quickly sent his soul to the Soul Society.

"So, you're soft to little kids?" Kasu said as he moved behind her with a sly smile. Once again, Jaden's anger quickly got the better of her. She quickly grabbed his scarf and began shaking him.

"Don't you dare start! Don't forget, you told me you're older than you look and that kid earned his sympathy and you're just about to earn a spanking!" Jaden shouted. As she was constantly shaking Kasu, Rukia and Ichigo couldn't help but stare and sweat drop at the sight.

"Um, Jaden?" Ichigo said. Jaden soon stopped shaking Kasux who now had swirls in his eyes. Jaden looked up at him.

"Just who is that kid? And how can he see the Hollows and you?" Ichigo asked. Jaden's face slightly paled after hearing that. She hadn't thought of a good excuse.

"Oh, well, you see, he's.." Jaden mumbled.

"I'm her little brother! My name's Kasumoto, but you can call me Kasu." Kasu suddenly said with a wide smile. Everyone, especially Jaden and except for Chad, stared at him.

"But, Jaden said-" Ichigo began to say.

"I'm adopted. Her father, Allan, adopted me when he moved here with Jaden." Kasu explained.

"Is that true Jaden?" Rukia asked.

"Oh yeah. We're siblings. Neat, huh?" Jaden said with a wide grin, but her eyebrow was twitching and she was unconsciously tightening her grip on Kasu's scarf, unknowingly suffocating him.

"Um, Jaden. He can't breathe." Rukia said. Jaden looked at him with her anger filled smile.

"Oh yeah. My bad. Wouldn't want to hurt my...little brother, after all." Jaden said, letting him go and fall flat on his back. After returning to her body, Jaden pulled Kasu onto his feet, making sure he was fine.

"Well, I'll be heading home. With my dad not there, I'll have to get takeout or something." Jaden said, putting her hands behind her head and walking away with her hands behind her head and Kasu following her.

"Jaden!" Ichigo called out. Jaden stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm...I'm sorry. If had known about the Hollow sooner then maybe-" Ichigo said, but Jaden interrupted him by kicking him in the face, giving him a small nosebleed.

 _"Kukaku Shiba was always my role model in this show."_ Jaden thought before she began to speak.

"Don't start with that apology crap again, Ichigo! What's happened has happened and regetting or mourning over mistakes we've made won't help anyone. So just forget it. And, hey, now I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper. So don't worry about it." Jaden said.

"Um, ok. Sorr- I mean thanks!" Ichigo said with one hand on his bloody nose. Wth a smirk, Jaden turned around and began walking away with Kasu once again.

 _"I wonder if Rukia will notice what I did when she meets Kukaku."_ Jaden thought. She shrugged at the thought and walked home with Kasu.

* * *

After reaching her house, Jaden looked at the empty driveway and gained a sad look. But, that immediately faded after she enter her house. Before she knew it, Jaden was sent face first skidding across the floor for a few seconds.

"Ha! It seems you've gotten too relaxed while I was gone!" a familiar voice shouted from where she stood. As she got onto her hands and knees after lying flat on the floor, Jaden's eyes slightly widened from the who the voice belonged to, but that small amount of shock and happiness faded to anger.

"What the hell dad!? You come back from a car crash and that's how you greet me!?" Jaden shouted, jumping onto her feet.

"A simple car crash can't get rid of me that easily!" Allan said. Jaden glared at him for a few moments before folding her arms and looking at the ground.

"I'm glad you're home." Jaden said just loud enough for him to here. Before she knew, she got pulled into a hug by her dad.

"Haha! Actually worried about you old man, huh!? Well, don't worry! I'm not leaving this world until I've taught all you need to learn!" Allan said.

"Yay." Jaden said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Jaden. What happened to your locket?" Allan asked, removing his hold around her. When Jaden heard that, her eyes gained a sad look.

"Dad...I'm sorry. The locket, it's gone and I...I just..." Jaden said, but trailed off.

"Hey! Don't worry about it!" Allan said. Jaden looked up at him in shock.

"So you lost the locket, so what? Layla will always be with us." Allan said, for once acting professional. Jaden smiled at him and was glad everything turned out ok, but she then remembered something.

"Hey, how come you left without leaving a note or something?" Jaden asked after pulling out of the hug.

"I was gonna be back before you got home. I was out job hunting and I found one! I start tomorrow!" Allan said, doing stupid poses.

"And what job is that?" Jaden asked.

"It's at this very nice hospital. I swear, though, the place is like a maze. It's owned by this that goes by the last name of Isha- no. Ishu- no." Allan said, continuing to guess the name. Just by hearing all of that, Jaden was able figure what he was trying to say.

"Ishida?" Jaden said.

"Yeah! You're other skills may need improvement, but you are smart." Allan said, ruffling her hair before walking into the kitchen. Jaden watched as he walked away and sighed.

"So, he's gonna be working for Uryu's dad?" Kasu asked.

"Yeah. Man, this is gonna come back to bite me in the butt. I just know it." Jaden said as she walked up stairs. After getting up stairs, instead of laying down on her bed, Jaden opened up her window and looked up the sky that was now a beautiful shade of orange due to the sun set.

"Mom, I hope you can still hear me. I'm strong now, I protected Rukia, Yuichi, and Ichigo. But, dad's getting hurt. I just hope I can protect him too, if I'm around or not." Jaden said.

"Sorry about your locket, Jaden." Kasu said, standing behind her. Jaden closed the window and turned around, kneeling to be face level with him.

"Man, you're just as bad as Ichigo. Now, no more apologizing about my things, got it?" Jaden said. Kasu soon smiled and nodded.

"Now...about that 'little brother' lie back there." Jaden said. Kasu's smile immediately faded and his whole face paled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Mod Soul

"Time to wake up!" Allan shouted, barging into Jaden's room. But, that lead him to be met with a foot to the face and being pushed down onto thee floor.

"I was already awake! And what kind of dad barges into his daughter's room!?" Jaden shouted, moving her foot of her dad's face until she let him go.

"You've been learning after all, my daughter." Allan groaned, twitching on the floor. Jaden's eye twitched as she glared at her father.

 _"Why? Why of all people did he have to become just like Isshin!?"_ Jaden thought. After shoving him out of her room, Jaden changed into her uniform, with her additional black shorts.

"Crap! Today we're meeting Kon!" Jaden moaned, grabbing her backpack.

"Kon?" Kasu asked, finally waking up. Jaden looked back at him before leaving.

"Oh. He's just this sneaky, pervy, mod soul Rukia accidently gets for Ichigo who ends up causing problem. This is gonna be fun." Jaden said, the last part in a sarcastic tone. After heading downstairs and eating breakfast, she left her home and jumped the wall again, and just in time to see Ichigo leaving for school as well.

"Yo! Ichigo!" Jaden called out, rushing towards him.

"Oh, hey Jaden." Ichigo said. The two of them began walking side by side to their school.

"So, Rukia's not with you?" Jaden asked, even if she already knew why.

"Yeah. She wasn't there this morning." Ichigo said.

"Did you finally scare her off?" Jaden teased.

"Shut up!" Ichigo replied. Before she could say anything else, something landed on her back and wrapped its' arms around her neck. Seeing how tiny they were, Jaden already knew who it was.

"Hey Jaden!" Kasu said with a large grin, moving to sit on her shoulders.

"Kasu, what are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"I'm coming with you. You don't mind, right?" Kasu asked. Jaden just sighed.

"Fine, but don't cause trouble." Jaden said.

"You're letting your little brother come to our high school?" Ichigo asked.

"Trust me. It'll be like he's not even there." Jaden said. Kasu little out a small snicker at what she said.

"And where'd he come from anyway? He wasn't here when you showed up." Ichigo asked, just remembering.

"See? Like he wasn't even here." Jaden said, walking ahead of Ichigo, now with Kasu sitting on her shoulders and hands on her head. Ichigo stared at her for a few seconds before catching up to her.

* * *

After getting to school and going through some classes, Jaden sat at her desk while Kasu just ran around the classroom, no one noticing him. That made Ichigo really confused.

"Ok, what's up? How come no one's noticed him all day?" Ichigo asked.

"Do I have to repeat myself again?" Jaden sighed.

"I know that's not the case any more!" Ichigo said, raising his voice.

"Whoa, Ichigo. Why are you yelling at Jaden?" Keigo asked.

"Are you serious!? Do you not see-" Ichigo began, but Jaden stopped him by quickly getting out of her seat and clapping her hand over his mouth.

"Sorry! We just need to talk! Please, give us a moment." Jaden said innocently, pulling Ichigo to the back of the class where no one was. When they got there, Jaden finally took her hand off of Ichigo's mouth and waited for him to finish gasping.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo said.

"Alright. Since you're so stubborn, here's the deal. Only people like us, people who can see spirits and Hollows, can only see, hear, touch, and sense him." Jaden explained, pointing the little boy who was now out the window.

"What?! No way." Ichigo said.

Jaden sighed and looked over at Kasu and, after letting out a small whistle, Kasu looked their way and ran towards the. While coming their way, he walked completely through multiple students. When Ichigo saw this, he slammed his back against the wall and looked at the boy and girl with wide eyes. When Kasu reached Jaden, she put her attention back on Ichigo.

"See?" Jaden said, gesturing to Kasu.

"H-how can he do that?!" Ichigo said.

"That's something I'll explain later." Jaden said. Before Ichigo could argue, Rukia came into the room.

"Good morning! Hi everyone, how are you?" Rukia said, smiling innocently.

"Hm. Oh, hey. Good morning, Rukia." Mizuiro said.

"Ah. Looking as lovely as always, Rukia!" Keigo said.

"This isn't like you. It's already third period." Mizuiro said.

"Hehe. Sorry, something came up. By the way Ichigo, um, may I steal you for a second." Rukia said.

"Huh, what do you want? You wanna talk, then let's just do it here." Ichigo said. But, he then suddenly fell to the floor.

"Oh! Ichigo, what just happened!? I better get you to the nurses office! Jaden, would you be so kind to help me?" Rukia asked.

"I'd be honored." Jaden said, helping Rukia drag Ichigo out of the room and having Kasu follow.

* * *

"Here." Rukia said, throwing something into Ichigo's hands.

"What's this supposed to be?" Ichigo asked.

"Gigokan. Substitute soul pills. Tablets that force souls out of the flesh. Just swallow one and a substitute soul will enter the so the real one can roam free. If the time comes that you must face a Hollow and I'm not around, you can use them to transform into a Soul Reaper." Rukia explained.

"Do you think you can get me some too, Rukia?" Jaden asked, leaning on the fence with Kasu that Rukia was standing behind.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Rukia said.

"It's got soul candy printed right on here." Ichigo said.

"Oh, that's only because the Soul Society's women's league complained. They didn't like Gigokan, they said it wasn't cute enough so they decided to change it." Rukia said.

"Girls." Jaden moaned.

"Oh. Alright. Why is it a duck?" Ichigo asked.

"Ugh, shut up! I didn't even order that one, alright!? I asked for Chapi the rabbit!" Rukia said.

"A rabbit?" Kasu question Jaden.

"Don't start. Ichigo's already gonna get it." Jaden whispered.

"Ok, so you wanted one shaped like a rabbit then, huh?" Ichigo asked.

"What's that!? What'd you just say!? How dare you mock me, you imbecile!" Rukia shouted, stomping on Ichigo's head.

"It's not that! I just didn't understand your explanation is all!" Ichigo said.

"Go ahead. Swallow one and it'll all be clear." Rukia said.

As Ichigo took the pill, Jaden watched as Ichigo's body fell over the part of the fence she stood next too. Paying no attention to Ichigo and Rukia, Jaden watched as Ichigo's body push itself off of the fence and give a small salute. Jaden and Kasu let out a small snicker at that.

"Hi, good afternoon. Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." the soul, which Jaden knew as Kon, said. Seeing Ichigo's face after Kon's introduction as Ichigo made Jaden and Kasu laugh more this time.

"Early to bed, early to rise. That's my motto." Kon said.

"Early to bed, early to what?" Ichigo said. This time, Jaden and Kasu laughed the loudest.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Rukia said.

"Amazing my ass! What is that thing over there!? How can he be me if I'm me!?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a different soul in your body, Ichigo. Try and keep up." Jaden said.

"Perfect timing. We just got a mission. Why don't we leave him here at school while we head out?" Rukia suggested.

"Sounds great. I can watch over him." Jaden said. Before Ichigo could protest, Rukia began dragging him away.

"No, wait! They'll know he's a fake! Hey, Jaden, make sure he attends my next class!" Ichigo called out. Jaden and Kon waved as the Ichigo and Rukia left. Once they were out of sight, Jaden put her attention on Kon.

"Alright, before you even try anything, just know that-" Jaden began to say, but she stopped when she saw Kon stretching out Ichigo's body and soon kick the fence almost in two. Seeing it in person and knowing that it was metal now, Jaden thought it was a lot more impressive. Kasu was now hiding behind Jaden.

"Alright. Feeling pretty good. Been too long since I've had a body to get around in. Looks like I'm finally free." Kon said.

"Hey, buddy! Are you listening? I'm trying to say that-" Jaden said, reaching out to grab his shoulder. But, before she reached his shoulder, Kon suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"So, you said you would be the one to 'watch over me' right? Heh. You're actually pretty cute." Kon said.

Before Jaden could say something to him or try and pull her hand away from him, the teacher showed up. The teacher quickly recognized Jaden and Ichigo and asked what happened to the fence and what they were doing out of class.

"Ah crap." Jaden mumbled.

"Um, Jaden?" Kasu muttered.

"Just follow close behind me, Kasu." Jaden said. Next thing she knew, Jaden was grabbed around the waist just as Kon jumped into the air, landing on a different part of the building far behind the teacher.

"Hey! Come back!" Jaden shouted, soon following him and making sure Kasu was right on her heels.

Since she already knew where Kon would be going, Jaden ran back to her class room. She and Kasu made it back just as Orihime and the others were about to eat while quickly sliding the door wide open, taking a moment for both of them to catch their breath.

"Jaden? What's wrong?" Orihime asked, noticing the out of breath girl.

"Oh! Nothing!" Jaden exclaimed, rushing to the window that Kon would jump through. Just as she reached it though, she looked down to see Kon jumping up at that exact moment. Jaden jumped back and stared at Kon with everyone else as he jumped and landed on the window sill.

"'Scuse me, this is the ninth grade class, group 3 right?" Kon asked.

"W-wait a second! How the hell did you get me up here like that?!" Tatsuki said.

"What do you mean how? I jumped up here. You saw it with your own eyes, didn't you? Well, pretty rad huh? Can you believe it? Kon said. As everyone talked about how he got up there, Jaden stomped over to Kon and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down from the window sill.

"Ok 'Ichigo', I think you've showed off enough. Maybe we should go back now and wait for Rukia." Jaden said.

But, he didn't even seem to be listening to her. Jaden looked at where he was looking and already knew what he was thinking. But before she could stop it, Kon got loose from Jaden's grip and rushed over to Orihime to kiss her on the hand. This caused Jaden to slap her forehead.

 _"In person, Kon is so cheesy."_ Jaden thought. Of course after Kon 'messed' with Tatsuki, the desks started flying, literally. Jaden intervened when a desk flew out the window.

"Whoa! Easy Tatsuki! Come on, it was just a kiss on cheek." Jaden exclaimed, getting between Tatsuki, now holding a desk, and Kon. After a few moments, Rukia finally came through the door.

"Stop right there." Rukia said.

"Rukia! Thank goodness." Jaden sighed.

That was just when Kon tried to make a run for it. He was soon stopped by Ichigo coming through the window. Jaden watched as Kon and Ichigo faced each other and knew how it would end, but she knew that Kon would make a run for it. And once that happened and Rukia ran out after Ichigo, Jaden ran after her with Kasu.

"Rukia! I'm sorry. I let him run off." Jaden said as she ran beside her.

"Don't worry. I think I have a theory why you couldn't catch him, but we have to catch up with Ichigo and his body." Rukia explained.

"Kasu, think you'll keep up?" Jaden asked over her shoulder since Kasu was just barely behind her.

"I'll be fine." Kasu said.

"Wait, why is he-" Rukia said.

"I'll explain later." Jaden sighed, knowing Rukia was gonna ask why a four-year old is at a high school.

* * *

"Ah crap! We lost him! Or me, or whatever the hell you wanna call him!" Ichigo exclaimed. The four of them were now in an abandoning building after chasing after Kon.

"We're at a dead end here." Rukia said.

"What!? Look, we don't have time for your Soul Reaper nonsense! I have to capture him! I mean me! I mean, I'm not sure what I mean!" Ichigo said. After sitting down on some old box while holding Kasu in her arms around his waist while he sat on her lap.

"His name is Kon." Jaden said, getting annoyed by him not having a name.

"He told you his name?" Rukia questioned.

"It doesn't matter what his name is! You saw it too! The riot he started in class! I mean that jerk used my body to take advantage of Orihime and Tatsuki and then he k-k-k-" Ichigo stuttered.

"He kissed them, we know." Jaden and Kasu said.

"This sucks! Don't say that! My life is over!" Ichigo said.

"Relax. I could tell he was gonna do a lot worse things to them but didn't, if it makes you feel any better." Jaden said.

"That's true. Kissing is just a form of greeting. And in this book I was reading, it said there were really far worse things he could've done." Rukia added.

"Will you shut!? This is a catastrophe! He came onto my classmates! Neither of you are helping! Gah! I put years into crafting my image!" Ichigo complained.

"So he's scary on purpose?" Kasu said.

"Apparently." Jaden answered.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter. Wait, you called him a mod soul, right? So what is that? Just what the hell is he?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

As Rukia explained what mod souls were, the project done by the Soul Society, and the mod souls' destruction , Jaden's anger started to flare. What happened to the mod souls were one of the few things Jaden disliked about the story. After zoning out for a few seconds, she snapped back to reality when she felt squirming in her arms.

"Oh! Sorry Kasu." Jaden said, loosening her hold around his waist and setting him down. Luckily, or unlucky, Jaden put her attention back on the conservation when it was near its' end.

"Whether I accept it or not is irrelevant. The mod souls must be destroyed. The Soul Society commanded it. And lest you forget, the laws of the Soul Society are not arbitrary. They have been put in place for the protection and well being of all human souls." Rukia said.

"That's a load of bull, Rukia!" Jaden snapped, jumping onto her feet and making Rukia and Ichigo stare at her.

"Modified souls or not, they're still souls too! That's not fair!" Jaden said.

"Like I said-" Rukia began to say.

"I heard what you said! I just hate it! Gah, forget it! I'm going after Kon! Come on Kasu!" Jaden raved, rushing out of the building since she knew exactly where to go.

"Jaden! Hold on!" Ichigo shouted, running after her along with Rukia.

 _"I'm glad Ichigo feels sorry Kon. At least he has a bigger heart than other Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. Anyway, I have to hurry. Kon is gonna attack those kids out of rage anytime now."_ Jaden thought as she ran with Kasu.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Kon

Luckily, Jaden didn't have to run too far before she and Kasu caught up with Kon. Just like in the series, he was jumping around and talking so loudly that everyone looked at him, so he was easy to find. They caught sight of Kon as he jumped onto a fence on top of some building.

"Jaden, why is he jumping around like that?" Kasu asked.

"Never really knew or cared. He just seemed attention starved to me." Jaden replied.

Just as she said that, Kon jumped off of the fence. Jaden and Kasu quickly followed him, but Jaden made them both hide behind some tree since they were already close enough to see those boys that Kon was going to try and attack. Jaden didn't need to hear them to know what they were saying.

"Those little brats." Jaden mumbled. She may dislike them as much as Kon, but she couldn't let them get. Kon soon jumped down from the fence was on. That was when Jaden ran towards them to get between the boys and Kon.

"What do you want!?" one of the boys said.

Instead of answering, Kon just lifted his leg into the air to hit the boys. Jaden got between them Kon did this. Kon slightly jerked back once he saw her, which was just long enough for Jaden to swipe her foot at his foot, knocking Kon to the ground.

"Dammit man, you need to calm down." Jaden scolded as Kon got back onto his feet. Before Kon could say anything in reply, Ichigo finally showed.

"Ichigo!" Jaden said in surprise.

"Don't run off like that, idiot. Who knows what kind of trouble you may get into." Ichigo said, barely looking over his shoulder. Jaden was shocked to hear Ichigo say that and earned herself a small blush, but Ichigo didn't seem to notice as he began fighting with Kon.

"So, you do like him?" Kasu said with a cheeky grin. That resulted in Jaden smacking him on the head.

"Cork it." Jaden muttered, getting ready to pull him along, just as Kon jumped the wall after being thrown by Ichigo.

"Wait you!" Ichigo shouted, about to follow Kon.

"Wait Ichigo! We have an order." Rukia said.

"What, you have got to be kidding!" Ichigo said.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I've got him." Jaden said, already pulling herself onto the wall. Kasu was hanging on her back since he couldn't reach the wall's top by himself.

"Jaden, hold on!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, we have to leave now. Let her deal with him." Rukia said.

"But-" Ichigo tried protest.

"Like I've been saying Ichigo, I'm tough. Don't worry." Jaden said with a smirk, already jumping down onto the other side of the wall.

"...Damn." Ichigo said, taking off with Ichigo.

* * *

Jaden and Kasu continued to follow Kon who was jumping from roof to roof, as usual.

 _"Jeez. The only reason I need to follow this little freak is because I'm not able to take out the Hollow that'll show up soon. Still, guess this'll let me keep Kon from messing up Ichigo's body."_ Jaden thought. Lost in thought and focused on looking up at the roofs while running, Jaden accidently barely brushed against someone's shoulder, making her stumble for a second before getting back to running.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Jaden yelled back, still running.

"You could've stayed to apologize properly, you know." Kasu said.

"Should've known you'd say that, angel boy." Jaden groaned. Finally, after more running, Kon came to a stop, the exact same time Jaden heard a Hollow cry.

"Finally." Jaden muttered.

"Hey, Fakey-go!" Jaden shouted, making up a nickname for Kon inside of Ichigo's body since he hasn't gotten his name yet. That was luckily enough to get his attention.

"You coming or what?! Come on Kasu." Jaden said, turning back the way she came. She could feel Kon watching her running figure.

"Are you sue he'll come?" Kasu asked.

"Don't worry. He'll follow." Jaden assured him. Getting back to the school in no time, Jaden pulled herself back over the wall with Kasu on her back, just like before. Just as she got there, Jaden saw the giant caterpillar like Hollow hovering the three boys.

"Crap, not hear yet. Kasu, mind watching my body?" Jaden said, landing on the ground.

"Roger!" Kasu chimed, playfully saluting.

Snickering, Jaden took a moment to leave her body, looking behind her to see Kasu holding Jaden's limp body up right. Running out from where she was, Jaden stood between the boys and the Hollow, quickly drawing her sword.

"Hey, ugly! Pick on someone your own size!" Jaden shouted. Jaden could hear the Hollow let out a cold laugh as it stared at her.

"Your soul smells much better than those humans." the Hollow said.

Putting her sword in front of her, Jaden saw the Hollow charge at her. About to attack herself, Jaden suddenly say Kon show up and kick the Hollow. It landed to Jaden's left side, throwing all three boys behind her forehead while she struggled to stand upright.

"Kon!" Jaden said, watching said person landing right in front of her.

"That's what you call me huh? Better than that 'Fakey-go' nickname back there." Kon said.

"Stay focused." Jaden deadpanned.

Doing just, Jaden and Kon charged at the Hollow as it got back onto its feet. One of its legs shot out towards the two of them, but they both managed to dodged it in time before Kon kicked it away. As Kon jumped up, Jaden stayed on the ground since the Hollow shot out two more of its legs. Jaden paid close as a third leg shot out.

"Kon!" Jaden shouted, jumping up towards him. She got in front of Kon just in time to shove him back, away from the incoming leg, only to have it hit her left side.

"Gah!" Jaden grunted, quickly placing a hand on her bleeding side. When she and Kon landed on the ground, Jaden stumbled back, needing Kon to keep her up right.

"Are you crazy!? Why'd you do that?" Kon said.

"Dumbass! Who's body do you think that is?" Jaden snapped, wincing in pain. By that point, the three boys had run off. The two of them put their attention back on the Hollow, which was already getting back onto its feet.

 _"Crap. What's taking that Strawberry so long? He should be getting here by now."_ Jaden thought.

"Kon, we need to go higher." Jaden said, looking at the roof of the school.

"Are you sure? You're already pretty beat up." Kon said. Slowly, Jaden pushed herself back onto her own two feet.

"Like I'd let you carry me in any way." Jaden said, already jumping up.

She could see behind her that Kon was following her, along with the Hollow following them as well. Once she reached the roof, Jaden ended up having to fall onto one knee from the pain of her wound. Kon landed right behind her.

"You alright?" Kon asked, leaning over her.

"I'm fine, I just need a minute." Jaden said, breathing heavily. But, as she said that, the Hollow was already right on top of the two of them.

"I think you only have a second!" Kon said. Hearing that, Jaden got onto her feet as quickly as she could, making sure to put Kon behind her, at the same time keeping her sword in front of her. Once again, the Hollow let out its cold laugh.

"How rude. You're disturbing my lunch and we haven't even been introduced. I don't know who you people think you are, but you both are no match for me!" the Hollow said, shooting another one of its out at the two of them.

Kon and Jaden both jumped out of the way, but since Jaden was injured, she ended up being knocked back against the railing, her breath being knocked out of her. Meanwhile, the Hollow's arm continued after Kon, who landed further away from Jaden.

"Kon!" Jaden choked out, still trying to get back onto her feet and catch her breath. But, just a moment before the Hollow's arm reached Kon, the real Ichigo finally appeared, cutting the Hollow's arm off, making it howl in pain. Seeing this, Jaden sighed in relief.

"About time, idiot." Jaden muttered, moving towards him and Kon.

"Hey, what the, why are you helping me?" Kon asked. That resulted in Ichigo grabbing Kon by the collar.

"Helping you?! I'm making sure you don't mess up my body!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, that's where I came in, actually." Jaden said, finally reaching the two orange haired boys. When Ichigo looked at Jaden to see the injury on her side, his eyes shrunk.

"Jaden!? What happened to you!? You, you let Jaden get hurt, didn't you?!" Ichigo shouted, going back to shouting at Kon.

"I didn't ask her to! Besides, I was busy keeping those three boys from being killed!" Kon said.

"Shut up! Aren't you supposed to be some badass Mod soul!" Ichigo said. Hearing the Hollow behind her, Jade whipped her head around to see the Hollow finally moving towards them again.

"Stay focused idiots!" Jaden exclaimed, sword raised.

Just as the Hollow charged towards the three of them, Ichigo and Jaden cut the Hollow across its mask while Kon landed a kick on its face. Knowing what would happen, and the fact that Kon was about to run off, Jaden quickly grabbed the back of his collar.

"Easy, hot shot. Once you cut a Hollow's mask in half, it's dead. No need to follow it." Jaden explained. That was enough to keep Kon from running after it.

"Jaden!" Kasu shouted. Moving to the railing, Jaden saw Kasu, still with her body, down below.

"Jeez. At least I won't be injured in that body. Give me a sec." Jaden said, jumping over the railing, landing on the ground near Kasu.

"Thanks for watching my body, Kasu." Jaden said, ruffling Kasu's hair, before picking him and here body up and back onto the roof.

"Yeah. But you know, you could lose some weight." Kasu said. After adjusting to being in her body again and making sure she wasn't injured, Jaden quickly slapped Kasu hard over his head.

"Ow, well sorry for being honest!" Kasu complained, holding his head.

"Sometimes being polite is better than being honest." Jaden said with a twitching grin. She finally put her attention back on Kon and Ichigo.

"Why did you help save those three? I thought you said you hated those three." Ichigo said.

"It's hard to explain. If I hadn't helped you save those kids, they would've been killed. No one should have the right to kill anyone." Kon explained.

"Heh. So the perverted Mod soul has better morals than two certain Soul Reapers I know." Jaden said, nudging Ichigo.

"Shut up! I have my own standards!" Ichigo said. After that small outburst between those two, Kon continued explaining how he just waited to die after he was born.

 _"After seeing in a stuffed animal for so long, I've forgotten how serious the guy could be, and how hard he's had it."_ Jaden thought, looking at Kon sadly.

"I exist, and I should have the right to live my life for as long for as long as I want to! Like humans, I deserve that. So I refuse to take a life. That's the reason why I will never kill any leaving creature." Kon said. Smirking, Jaden moved next to Kon and nudge him while leaning on the railing next to him.

"You know, if you weren't so perverted, you'd probably make a better Ichigo than him. But, seriously, for an artificial soul, you're pretty human to me." Kon said, ignoring a loud 'Hey!' from Ichigo in the middle of her speaking. Kon looked taken back for a second, but then smiled warmly at her.

"Well, look who we have here." a familiar voice said behind the three of them. Turning around, Jaden quickly recognized who was behind all three of them.

"Kisuke." Jaden whispered.

"So finally we find you. And what a picture, you're all beat up and worn out, all that trouble for nothing." Kisuke said, already pointing his cane at Kon's forehead. Before Kisuke could touch Kon's forehead, Jaden quickly grabbed the end of Kisuke's cane.

"This symbol at the end of your cane, isn't that the same symbol on some glove that pushes out a person's soul?" Jaden said, glaring at Kisuke.

"Well, well, looks like our little princess here knows a lot more than we predicted." Kisuke said with a cheeky grin. Jaden gritted her teeth in a forced grin while tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"'Little princess...?'" Jaden growled.

While she was focused on the nickname Kisuke just gave her, he took his cane out of Jaden's hand and pushed it against Kon's forehead, the Mod soul popping out behind him. Seeing him fall, Jaden quickly moved to catch Ichigo's now empty body while the candy landed right near them.

"Mission accomplished." Kisuke said, picking up the little green candy. Behind him, there was now Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai.

"Let's go home." Kisuke said, earning complaints from Jinta.

"Hey, hold it. What are you going to do with that Mod soul now?" Ichigo asked.

"His name is Kon!" Jaden quickly said, annoyed at everyone calling him 'Mod soul'.

"No choice. I've gotta destroy him." Kisuke answered. Hearing that, Jaden's anger quickly rose.

 _"I remember this moment. Not one of my favorite Kisuke scenes."_ Jaden thought.

"You see me. How can that be?" Ichigo said.

"It shouldn't be a surprise if he knew a Mod soul was in your body." Jaden said, gently laying Ichigo's body down to stand up.

"Just who are you guys, anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question." Kisuke answered, throwing up the candy, only to have it snatched by Rukia who was now standing beside him.

"I believe that's mine. Thanks." Rukia said.

"Miss Kuchiki, you can't have that." Kisuke tried to protest.

"And why can't I have it, Kisuke? Are you saying that it's your policy to seize goods that your customers have already paid for?" Rukia said.

"Hey, I'll give you a full refund. How does that sound to ya?" Kisuke asked.

"That's ok. I'm completely satisfied with my purchase. Besides, I know and you know that your operating outside the law. And I also know it's not your job to recall this Mod soul." Rukia said.

"Wait to go, Rukia." Jaden muttered with a smirk, placing a hand on her hip.

After that, with a quick warning from Kisuke, Jaden, Ichigo, and Rukia took their leave. Ichigo got back into his body before all three of them got their stuff from school and to walk back home. Rukia walked behind Ichigo while Jaden walked right beside him, Kasu was sitting on Jaden's shoulders again.

"You know Ichigo, you haven't once said thank you to Jaden." Rukia suddenly brought up.

"Huh? For what?" Ichigo said.

"She watched over and protected your body and was injured, she definitely deserves something in return." Rukia said with a small snicker, making Ichigo falter in his walking.

"Do you have to say it like that?" Ichigo muttered, now flustered to a point where his cheeks showed a small amount of pink. Jaden looked over at Ichigo, waiting patiently for Ichigo to talk to her.

"...Jaden." Ichigo said, looking at said person.

"Yes~, Ichigo?" Jaden said, drawing out the yes.

"You know, um, thanks, for watching over my body." Ichigo said, looking down and scratching his cheek.

"Hehe. Thank you. And I'm just glad I wasn't in my actual body when I got hit." Jaden said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, too. That Mod soul really took my body on a test drive." Ichigo said, taking the candy out of his pocket. Hearing that, Jaden stomped on Ichigo's foot, making him let out a yelp in pain.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"For the billionth time, his name is Kon!" Jaden shouted.

"Alright, alright! 'Kon' really took my body for a test drive." Ichigo said, emphasizing Kon's name.

"Thank you." Jaden said with a sigh.

"Honestly, I just want to give him what's coming to him." Ichigo said, looking at the small round candy.

"You won't be giving anything to him without giving him a body." Jaden said.

"She's right. You need to insert him in a dead body or a body that doesn't have a soul to interact with him." Rukia explained. Looking back forth, Ichigo was already on the lookout for a random body.

"Does it have to a dead one?" Kasu deadpanned.

"No. No, it shouldn't." Jaden agreed. That was when Ichigo noticed a small stuffed lion on a pile of bags beside him.

"Now that's just cruel." Jaden said, watching Ichigo pick up the doll.

He just ignored and proceeded to ask Rukia if a random body would work. Knowing that nothing she would say would change his mind, Jaden watched as Ichigo put the candy into the stuffed lions mouth. Only a few second later, the doll started moving and talking.

"Hey, wait, when did you grow so big?! Or did I somehow shrink?! What happened? I'm in a super cute plush toy with paws and no muscle, this isn't fair!" Kon said, panicking.

"Hey Kon, relax." Ichigo said, crouching to be eye level.

"Time for some pay back for what you were doing to my body earlier. Your little field trip could've taken me out completely. I need to make you understand." Ichigo said, tightly holding Kon's face. After he finished talking, Jaden went on to kicking the back of his head, forcing Ichigo to fall forward flat on his face, letting Kon go at the same.

"I was there you moron, nothing could've happened. Also, he helped keep my ass from getting kicked, so you owe him at the very least not to clobber him." Jaden lectured.

 _"I may be oversizing the 'kept my ass from getting kicked' part, but I'm making a point."_ Jaden thought. Walking over to Kon, Jaden kneeled down to be closer to Kon. She had to be careful since Kasu was still on her shoulders.

"Kon, I live right behind where Ichigo lives, so if he does anything unfair to you, let me." Jaden said.

"Really!? You're so kind to me Jaden!" Kon said, fake crying.

"Unfair to him!? Who's side are on here?!" Ichigo said, finally off the ground.

"The who was just placed in a sad excuse of a body." Jaden said with a snicker as she stood up, not noticing the now depressed stuffed lion.

"I'm going on ahead. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jaden said, walking past Ichigo and Rukia.

"Bye!" Kasu called out, waving his hand. Ichigo and Rukia at back at him.

"I'm still curious what that boy's past is." Rukia said.

"No kidding." Ichigo muttered, still remembering what he saw at school earlier that day.

* * *

Already past sunset, Jaden was already only a two houses down. She knew Ichigo and Rukia weren't too far behind her, but the last thing she was able to hear behind her was Kon demanding to fight Ichigo again.

"Finally. Kasu, since we're almost home, can't you just fly home or something? I mean, you are an angel, and this is starting to hurt my shoulders." Jaden said.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy." Kasu protested.

"Heavy or not, my shoulders hurt." Jaden said.

"Hmm, alright. Besides, _*yawn*_ , I'm tired anyway." Kasu said.

"How are you tired!?" Jaden said. Not answering her question, Kasu just seemed to float up and head in the direction of Jaden's home.

"...I am followed around by a flying angel boy who is posing as my little brother in the world of Bleach...Haha." Jaden muttered to herself.

Seeing Ichigo's house, Jaden quickened her pace since she knew her father would probably be worried and/or mad. Not too mention she was hungry from missing a meal. Passing by Ichigo's house, Jaden effortlessly pulled herself up and over the wall.

"So, you really did show up here." a voice said.

Jaden's whole back went stiff after hearing that voice. She could tell it belonged to guy, but that was pretty much all she could tell. Looking over her shoulder, Jaden saw what she was, but also wasn't, expecting. A man, about Ichigo's height, with blood red hair in a short braid while his bangs reached and covered the tops of his eyes, which she couldn't see. He wore a bright gray jacket with a purple shirt underneath while he wore baggy jeans with white slip on shoes.

"Um, yeah, this is my home after all. Sorry, but, who are-" Jaden started saying as she turned around, but, before she could finish her question and as she finished turning, the man was suddenly right in front Jaden and the loud sound of metal hitting the ground rang through her ear.

Finally having time to process what just happened, back against the wall, Jaden slowly looked to her left, seeing a giant claymore sword right beside her head and only a few inches above her shoulder. Breaking out in a cold sweat, Jade looked the man, now right in front her, seeing his bright yellow eyes staring right into her own. She also saw his hand tightly grip the hilt of the long blade beside her head.

"...Wh-who...who are you? What do you want?" Jaden finally asked, trembling.

"My name is Zero. And I'm here to test you out." he said, ending with a smirk on his face.

 **(A/N: I finally put a new chapter on this story! YOSH! And not only is it longer than my average ones, it's ending in a cliffhanger! Yay!...Sorry, needed to get that out of my system. Still, hope you guys like it, goodbye peoples!)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Zero?

"Test me?" Jaden said. Pulling his sword away from her head, the boy now known as Zero backed away from Jaden to lean on his sword.

"I can tell your strong. I sensed it earlier today." Zero said.

"Earlier? I've never seen you before now when you tried to scour me." Jaden said, carefully pushing herself off of the wall.

"You don't remember? Well, I can't blame you. You did seem to be in a rush." Zero said. Racking her brain to figure out what he was talking about, Jaden remembered the only time she was in rush where he could've figure out she was strong.

* * *

 _Lost in thought and focused on looking up at the roofs while running, Jaden accidently barely brushed against someone's shoulder, making her stumble for a second before getting back to running._

 _"Sorry 'bout that!" Jaden yelled back, still running._

* * *

"You mean, that was you I bumped into?" Jaden said.

"Hit the nail on the head. I also saw when you fought that massive Hollow. You've got guts, considering you didn't use your weapon's power." Zero said.

"How do you...ok, you know about Soul Reapers from the sound of it, but what does that have to do with this 'testing me' deal?" Jaden asked.

"It's hard to explain, but there's something different about you compared to that orange haired Soul Reaper and his little girlfriend." Zero said. Jaden couldn't help but mentally flinching from hearing the word 'girlfriend'.

"And that's why you followed me to my house?" Jaden said. That made Zero let out a snicker.

"Actually, a large amount of your spirit energy was just lingering here. And I got lucky by seeing you here just now." Zero said.

"...If you're done talking, I take it you want to fight. And you won't leave me alone unless you get one?" Jaden said, finally completely calmed down.

"You catch on fast." Zero said with a cheeky grin.

 _"This whole situation isn't right. Another human with powers? Something isn't right. Fighting this guy may definitely be the only way to figure things out."_ Jaden thought. With a sigh, Jaden began walking past him.

"Stay here. I can't fight you like I am now, so give me a sec." Jaden said, rushing into her house. She could here Zero snickering behind her. Swinging the door open, Jaden rushed through the house.

"Jaden! Where on earth have you-" Allan tried to shout.

"Can't talk, sorry, too tired, going right to bed, love ya dad." Jaden quickly said, going upstairs.

Reaching her room, Jaden locked the door behind her. She saw Kasu asleep on her bed, so she quickly wrote a note and left it beside his head. Sitting on her bed, Jaden took a few moments to leave her body, appearing in Soul Reaper form.

 _"Since Kasu brought me here, I'll have to talk to him about this new stranger."_ Jaden thought, looking back, and putting her body under the sheets. Once that was done, Jaden opened her window to jump out of it. She landed near the wall behind her house.

"Wow, that was actually quick. And you still look as nice as before." Zero said.

"Save your compliments for when I kick ass. Now come on. The last things I want are wrecking my house or Ichigo getting involved." Jaden explained.

"Was that the guy you were chasing earlier?" Zero asked, hoisting his claymore onto his shoulder.

"Yes and no. I'll explain after our fight." Jaden said. The next thing Jaden saw was his claymore suddenly disappear into nothing.

"What the, how did you-" Jaden tried to asked.

"Like you said, I'll explain after our fight." Zero said smirking.

"Just try and keep up, red head." Jaden said, smirking back. She lead the way, running as fast as she could while making sure Zero remained on her heels. Jaden lead Zero to the one place she knew no one would show up at this hour, Karakura High.

"You want us to fight at your high school?" Zero said.

"Hey, if we wreck the place, no school for me." Jaden said, putting some distance between him and her before unsheathing her sword.

At the same time, Zero's claymore reappeared. The first and only thing Jaden saw was Zero take what looked like the hilt of his pocket. The hilt was more of an oval shape that the classic rectangular shape. It was black and outlined with crimson red, with a small emerald green jewel like button on the bottom of the hilt.

"Boy, can't wait to find out what your ability is." Jaden said. Getting into the better stance, Jaden waited a few moments before rushing towards Zero, only for him to block her sword with his claymore with no effort.

"For such a skinny boy, you must be freakishly strong to lift that thing." Jaden said, pushing against his weapon.

"And for such a petite girl, you must be freakishly fast to move like that." Zero said, pushing even more against Jaden's sword, forcing her to jump back.

That time, Zero rushed towards Jaden. But, he somehow moved fast enough to for Jaden not to be able to see him. She only saw him the second was in front of her, barely giving Jaden enough time to stop Zero's sword from slicing her side. What caught her off guard then was when the spirit energy around Jaden suddenly became strong enough to begin to push her down.

"Wh-what the.." Jaden said, struggling to stay standing. Being too focused on just trying to stand, Zero was able to land a solid kick above Jaden's stomach, sending her rolling backwards until she landed flat on her back a few feet away.

"Damn." Jaden grunted, struggling to sit up. She was pretty sure she felt a few broken ribs from that one kick.

"Hehe. No wonder those guys had to save you." Zero said. Hearing that made Jaden's blood start to boil.

"What was that?" Jaden growled, rising to her feet.

"If only one of my kicks did that to you, you must be weaker than I thought." Zero said, egging her on. Jaden continued becoming angrier and angrier. The whole time, she didn't even notice her sword began glowing a very faint red and starting emitting steam.

"Take that back, bastard." Jaden demanded, taking a step closer.

"Sorry. I don't think a damsel in distress can make demands." Zero said with a smirk.

Jaden gritted her teeth while she tightened her grip on her sword. Her sword now glowed a completely red color and let out even more steam that before, and with it being so close to the ground, the ground itself very slowly melted. By that time, Zero finally noticed, a shocked expression replacing his cocky expression.

"Shut up...shut up, shut up, shut up!" Jaden shouted charging at him, even faster than before, trying to aim the sword at his head. Zero barely diverted the sword with own, but then the edge of his sword that was touching Jaden's actually began melting. That was finally when Jaden noticed what was happening.

 _"Huh? My sword, it's melting his?"_ Jaden said. Now calmer, the glowing of her sword was gradually dimming and the heat it was emitting also began decreasing. But, the damage the heat had done to Zero's weapon still remained.

"What the?!" Zero exclaimed, seeing what had happened to his weapon.

Seeing a chance now that Zero was confused, Jaden kicked his partially melted claymore out of his hand before throwing a strong right hook at his face, sending Zero flying back a few feet away. Just as the claymore came falling to the ground, Jaden quickly oved towards Zero. Not giving him a chance to even sit up, Jaden stomped her foot down onto his chest and put her sword right above his neck.

"Now, still think I'm a damsel in distress?" Jaden said. Zero stared up at Jaden for a few second before he actually smiled.

"...Hehehe. Hahaha!" Zero suddenly started to laugh. That resulted in Jaden sweat dropping anime style.

"Did I hit you too hard?" Jaden said.

"Nah, I'm fine, despite that strong right hook." Zero said, putting his over his now black right eye. Seeing how he no longer had that cocky and serious look in his eye, Jaden took her foot off Zero's chest, but she still kept her sword pointing at him as Zero moved to sit up.

"I'm sorry about egging you on like that. I just wanted to see you how strong you could really become. And I've gotta say, that was actually pretty fun." Zero said, now a warm smile on his face. Seeing him smiling at her made Jaden have a very faint blush on her cheeks.

"Tch. So you expect me to believe you were acting after trying to kill me?" Jaden said, looking to the side.

"You actually should, considering I asked him to." a familiar voice said. Looking in the direction of the voice, both Zero and Jaden saw Kisuke standing there.

"Kisuke!? What are you doing here?" Jaden said.

"You remember my name after one meeting, how consider it of you, Princess." Kisuke said. Hearing that, Jaden once again gritted her teeth while glaring at Kisuke.

"Call me 'Princess' one more time..." Jaden growled.

Like before, her sword began glowing again, getting hotter and hotter. Seeing this, Zero quickly scrambled backwards. That caused Jaden to notice her sword again, right before it stopped glowing and for the heat to disappear.

"I see our little experiment was a success." Kisuke said, his original fan over his face.

"What experiment?" Jaden asked, sheathing her sword.

"After I saw you earlier today, I knew there was something different about you based off your spirit energy. And from the fact that you recognized what my cane would do." Kisuke said, approaching Jaden.

"So you sent a random guy after me to try and test out my powers or something?" Jaden said. Kisuke folded his fan up and looked at Jaden seriously.

"Mostly. It actually because of you're little run in with him when I sent him on an errand for me. I'll tell you more about him once we've discussed about another matter." Kisuke explained.

"Other matter? What else is there to talk about?" Jaden asked.

"You don't have to play dumb. You obviously know more than you're letting off. I can tell from that look in your eyes." Kisuke said. Jaden's whole back went stiff and her face immediately paled from hearing that.

"I-I don't-" Jaden tried to deny.

"Like I said, don't play dumb." Kisuke said. Staying silent, Jaden sighed.

"Why is someone so silly so smart?" Jaden muttered.

"Just like how a girl so normal looking can be so violent." Zero said, earning a glare from Jaden.

"Fine, fine, you caught me. So, what are trying to get out of me?" Jaden said.

"Come to my shop tomorrow. I'll send someone to tomorrow so you know where to go." Kisuke said.

"So someone to watch over me then?" Jaden said.

"You'll understand tomorrow. For now, I have to take Zero here to get healed." Kisuke said. Actually, during Kisuke's and Jaden's little conversation, Zero had moved on to get his weapon. What surprised Jaden was how he only had the hilt in his hand.

"Ok Mr. Urahara, I'm ready to go." Zero said.

"Hold on a sec! That weird hilt, what kind of weapon is that? It's obviously not a Zanpakuto, but the spirit energy it was giving off was greater than his own." Jaden said, pointing at Zero. Blinking a few times, Zero smiled warmly at Jaden.

"Don't worry. I'll have time to explain everything tomorrow. I promise." Zero said before he and Kisuke walked away into the night, leaving Jaden standing there.

"...Now someone may know my secret, and I've changed the storyline of Bleach already...Jeez." Jaden groaned. Jaden began taking her time getting home, still being quick about it.

"Tomorrow is the 16th, that means Grand Fisher is gonna come up soon. Still, with this new guy, Zero, who knows what'll happen now." Jaden said to herself.

* * *

With the thought of Grand Fisher showing up and that new guy, Zero, on her mind, Jaden didn't get much sleep after returning to her body. She decided to go to school ahead of Ichigo and Rukia since they would be a little later than usual. When Jaden got to school, she ended up falling asleep after gettong to her first class.

"Jaden. Hey, Jaden!" Tatsuki said, shaking Jaden awake. Jaden jerked whole body up so fast that she almost fell out of her chair.

"Wha?! Huh!?...Oh, hey Tatsuki, Orihime." Jaden said as she let out a yawn.

"I've never seen you fall asleep in class before Jaden." Orihime said.

Jaden, did even get any sleep last night?" Tatsuki asked.

"Not really. Something just, came up, in the middle of the night." Jaden answered.

"Well, at the very least, did you do your assignment?" Orihime asked. One of the classes Jaden had was art, so she had the assignment like Orihime and Tatsuki did.

"Oh, yeah. Did you guys?" Jaden said.

"You bet. Check it." Tatsuki said, taking her drawing out of her back pack. Even if Jaden knew what to expect to see, to see it in real life was real impressive.

"Wow. Fighting champ, huh?" Jaden said.

"Yep." Tatsuki said proudly.

"Mind showing us your's, Jaden?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, um, I guess. You guys better not laugh or say anything though." Jaden said, reaching into her backpack. As she was about to show Tatsuki and Orihime, Orihime called out to Ichigo.

"Hey, good morning Ichigo!" Orihime said.

"Hi Orihime, how's it goin'?" Ichigo said, happier than usual.

"Wow. What's got Ichigo in such a good mood?" Jaden asked, pretending not to know.

"Jaden, what's the date today?" Tatsuki asked.

"The sixteenth, why?" Jaden said.

"I knew it." Tatsuki said. Before she could explain, Ms. Ochi walked into the room. That was enough to get everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone, I know class hasn't started yet, but today we have a new student joining us today and this way he can introduce himself and get to know people sooner. Come on in." Ms. Ochi said. Seeing the person Ms. Ochi was talking about come in was enough to make Jaden drop the sketch book she had used that was in her hand drop out of her hands onto her desk.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Zero Shirayami. I look forward to getting to know you guys." he said. After his short introduction, ignoring most of the girls in the class whispering about how cute he was, Jaden roughly pushed herself away from her desk while getting up.

"Jaden?" Orihime said.

"I'll be right back." Jaden said in a low tone, walking up to the front of the class, towards Zero.

"Hey, mind coming with me for a second?" Jaden asked, even though she already had a fistful of his shirt and pulling him out of the room. More whispers could be heard across the room.

"What's up with her?" Mizuiro asked.

"No fair! The new kid already has Jaden's sweet attention!" Keigo whined. Ichigo just watched silently as Jaden left with Zero.

 _"What could Jaden need with the new kid? Does she know him from somewhere?"_ Ichigo thought.

"Wonder what got Jaden so riled up." Tatsuki said. Once Jaden was gone, Orihime was the first to look down at the now empty desk. What Orihime saw on Jaden's desk made her eyes light up.

"Wow! Tatsuki, look at this!" Orihime said, picking up Jaden's sketch book.

"What is Orihi- What!? Is that what Jaden drew!?" Tatsuki exclaimed.

* * *

Out in the empty hallway, Jaden practically threw Zero against the wall before grabbing his collar.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Didn't Kisuke say he would send someone to just _pick me up_?" Jaden said, growling out the last part.

"Hehe. Mr. Urahara thought it would be best if I actually came to keep an eye on you the whole day." Zero answered. Glaring at him for a second, Jaden roughly pulled her hand back.

"Jeez. Well, you better behave yourself. Since you're here, I can tell you're going to be my responsibility. So don't do anything to get my ass in trouble!" Jaden said, pointing an accusing finger in his face.

"Yes ma'am." Zero said with a toothy grin.

Childishly pouting at him for being so positive, Jaden gestured for Zero to follow her as the bell rang. As the two were walking in, Zero was fixing the collar of his shirt because of how tightly Jaden gripped him. Before either of them sat down, they noticed how everyone was staring at them.

"What?" they both said. Everyone just looked away, some small snickers and whispers being heard. Shrugging, Jaden and Zero took their sits. And of course, Zero had to be sitting right next to her.

 _"This is gonna be a hell of a two days."_ Jaden thought, just as Orihime got out of her seat and walked towards Jaden.

"Jaden, you left this on Tatsuki's desk." Orihime said, holding out Jaden's sketch book.

"Oh, thanks." Jaden said nonchalantly, taking the sketchbook. Before going back to her desk, Orihime leaned in to whisper something to Jaden.

"I won't tell anyone, but I'd love for you to show me how you dance one day." Orihime whispered.

Jaden tightly gripped her sketchbook and snapped her head in her direction as Orihime pulled away and moved back to her seat. Relaxing while letting out a sigh, Jaden silently looked down at her drawing. Just like Tatsuki's, it was very realistic and well drawn, but for her drawing, Jaden drew herself on a stage, a massive crowd below her watching doing graceful dance in a beautiful set of blue and white leather clothing.

"...Mom really drilled that dream into me." Jaden whispered to herself, pushing the sketchbook back into her backpack.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Training and Truth

The school day went by fast for Jaden since she was so focused on keeping Zero out of trouble, even though he was perfectly fine. Jaden got out of her class first, so she waited by the entrance to the school. As she was waiting, Jaden saw Ichigo walking and he seemed to notice her.

"Jaden? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, this is my high school." Jaden said.

"Heh. Good one." Ichigo said, actually letting out a chuckle. Jaden was expecting him to snap at her, glare at her, something.

"...You really should be an actor Ichigo." Jaden said before thinking. Seeing Ichigo's puzzled expression made Jaden realize what she said.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, just figured that being able to change the way you act in one day is pretty impressive." Jaden said, nervously waving her hand. Before she could say anything else, Jaden looked to her left to see Zero walking towards her.

"Zero! Took you long enough." Jaden said.

"Sorry Jaden, I got caught up talking with some people." Zero said, scratching his cheek. Rolling her eyes, Jaden just grabbed Zero's wrist.

"You can make excuses later, just show me where we need to go." Jaden said, beginning to pull Zero along. Before leaving though, Jaden looked over her shoulder at Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, and Ichigo, to really answer your question, I was just waiting for a friend. Do me a favor and tell my dad I may not come home till later, kay? See you later." Jaden said, going back to pulling Zero along. Seeing Jaden and Zero walk away together, Ichigo felt a weird feeling in chest that he quite couldn't explain. Shrugging it off, Ichigo headed back to his house, and Jaden's house to do that favor he asked her to do.

* * *

After some point leaving the school, Jaden had let Zero take the lead since she didn't exactly know where to go.

"Why were you in such a hurry? Do you not like that guy?" Zero asked.

"That's not it. It's just something's on his mind right now, so I didn't want to bother him." Jaden explained.

"Also, since you have time, about your-" Jaden tried to ask.

"JADEN!" a familiar voice shouted.

Recognizing the voice immediately and, due to her instincts kicking in, Jaden quickly and completely moved to the side, only to end up seeing her angel boy, Kasu, crash right into some trash cans. **(A/N: I know, that was from Kill la Kill, I just couldn't help myself! I love that scene!)**

"Jaden, how mean! Dodging me like!" Kasu said, bolting to his feet.

"You're the way who came rocketing at me. Anyway, why aren't you at home?" Jaden said.

"You didn't come home right away. Besides, I saw this new guy with you, so I figured something interesting may happen." Kasu explained.

"Oh, right, you 'watch over' me. I forgot." Jaden sighed.

"Jaden, who's this?" Zero asked, pointing at Kasu.

"Oh yeah. Kasu, this is Zero, my...friend. And Zero, this is Kasu, my...little brother." Jaden said, hesitation on saying 'friend' and struggling to say 'little brother'.

"Hi!" Kasu said with a wide grin.

"Nice to meet you." Zero said.

"Alright, alright, you guys met. Zero, can we hurry up, it's almost night fall." Jaden said.

Quickly complying, Zero went back to walking as Jaden and Kasu walked silently behind him as they all made their way to Urahara's shop. It only took at least five more minutes to get there. Jaden easily recognized the small shop between two bigger buildings.

"This is it?" Jaden asked with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Mr. Urahara isn't big about appearance I guess." Zero shrugged. Hearing that, Jaden and Zero himself got a sick look on their faces.

"That's definitely not the case." Jaden said.

"Yeah, forget I said it." Zero agreed. Walking up to the door, Kasu easily slid it open.

"I'm back Mr. Urahara! And I brought Jaden too." Zero called out. Jaden simply walked in behind Zero, hiding her giddy feeling of actually being inside the Urahara shop she had always seen in the series.

"Ah, Zero, I see you finally brought her highness here." Kisuke said, coming out from the back room. That time Jaden threw her shoe at his face hard enough to cause Kisuke to fall backwards.

"I warned him." Jaden said after noticing the nervous looks from Zero and Kasu. Getting back onto his feet, now with a red shoe mark on his face, Kisuke let out a silly laugh.

"Looks like she still has enough energy." Kisuke said. Taking off her other shoe, Jaden looked at Kisuke with a confused look.

"Energy? What exactly do you want from me Kisuke?" Jaden asked. Instead of asking, Kisuke simply gestured for all three people to follow him as he picked up part of the floor, revealing a long ladder which Kisuke didn't even use as he jumped down.

"...Did you know about that?" Jaden asked, pointing at the visible hole.

"Yeah. But I've only been down there once." Zero said, just before jumping in himself.

"Are we going?" Kasu asked.

"'We' aren't. 'I' am going. You stay here and wait for me, understood?" Jaden said, more like ordered, as she gave Kasu her backpack to hold.

"...Fine." Kasu said, pouting child as he sat down. Jaden walked past and was about step into the when she turned towards Kasu.

"And no eating anything without permission!" Jaden said.

"Ah man!" Kasu groaned, thrashing his arms in the air.

 _"It's hard to believe he was the one watching me over all these years."_ Jaden thought.

Snickering, Jaden grabbed the sides of the ladder and slid down it since she wasn't certain about jumping right down yet. It may have take a minute or two since Jaden had to stop a few time while she slid down to avoid hurting her hands, but she finally reached the bottom.

"Holy crap." Jaden said, looking around, even though she had seen it in the series before.

"Jaden, over here." Zero called out. Jaden quickly found her red haired friend standing beside Kisuke a little ways away. She rushed over to them after seeing them.

"Alright, so, what did you guys need that I had to come down here?" Jaden asked, walking once she was close enough to them.

But, once she got even closer, Kisuke suddenly put his cane up and just pushed it against Jaden's forehead. Next thing Jaden knew, she was tumbling backwards until she laid flat on her back. Shooting onto her feet, Jaden looked down at herself to see she was in her Soul Reaper form.

"You couldn't have given me some warning?!" Jaden shouted.

"Sorry, but we have to get right into it if we want to stay on schedule." Kisuke said.

"Into what?" Jaden asked, already calmed down.

"First, I'm going to explain what you originally wanted to know. Zero here, his power is mainly in that hilt. Whatever material he places above, he can change its state, transforming it into a weapon while adding his own spirit energy into it." Kisuke explained.

"So, when he had that big ass sword, it was because just changed some rock he randomly got into metal?" Jaden asked for verification.

"That's the idea. I can change rocks into metal, water into ice, wood into rock, sand or small enough dirt into glass." Zero explained.

"Dang. Not bad. And I guess that means you can change the size depending the amount of whatever you use." Jaden said.

"Someone catches on fast. Zero, why don't you demonstrate?" Kisuke said, tipping his hat.

Nodding in agreement, Zero silently took out his hilt as he walked towards a random pile of rocks. Putting it out in front of him, in a matter of second, Zero's small hilt suddenly began attracting almost all of the rocks until they made a long rectangular shape. Once they were all in that shape, they began glowing until, in a puff of smoke, where all the rocks were there was now a large blade that made was connected to the hilt.

"Holy..." Jaden breathed out.

"It's also a good thing he's stronger than he looks, or else he wouldn't be able to lift it." Kisuke said.

"Ok...and how did you find this kid?" Jaden asked, remembering how he wasn't related to the story at all.

"Oh. Actually, it just happened when these new people moved into Zero's old house since he thought he needed a smaller place since he lived alone after his parents went traveling. Then, later after his move, he was attacked by a random Hollow. That resulted in his powers finally rising to the surface, which I trained him to control." Kisuke explained. Hearing, Jaden paled and broke out in a nervous sweat.

 _"Oh no. It's my fault..."_ Jaden thought.

"Anyway, now to the reason you're hear." Kisuke said, snapping Jaden out of her thoughts.

"The reason is, you obviously don't know your Zanpakuto's name." Kisuke said.

"My Zanpakuto's name?" Jaden questioned, even if she knew.

"And now we get to the second reason...That ignorant act isn't cutting it." Kisuke said, putting his fan over his face.

"Act?...Oh, r-right." Jaden muttered, looking down at the ground.

"So, do you mind explaining what's going on, and how much you know?" Kisuke asked.

 _"Ah man...Should I tell him? I mean, he is one of the most sensible people in this world, as weird as he is. And, I need someone to count on here besides Kasu."_ Jaden thought. Taking a few shaky breaths, Jaden finally looked up at Kisuke.

"Ok, look, I do know stuff that I shouldn't, and stuff that I can't even trust myself right now. But, I can tell you that I want to use what I know to protect the people who matter to me." Jaden said, a determined look in her head. There was a tense moment of silent as Jaden just stared up at Kisuke. It was finally broken when Kisuke actually let out a chuckle.

"Hehe. Well, that seems like a reasonable enough answer. I'll respect that." Kisuke said, ruffling Jaden's hair.

"...Th-thanks, Kisuke." Jaden said, looking down, bashful from someone ruffling her hair.

"And now, we move to the final part of this little get together." Kisuke said, with drawing his hand. After a few moments, Jaden looked up at him just in time to see Kisuke taking out his sword, which was actually his cane, and pointed it at Jaden.

"You better prepare yourself." Kisuke warned.

"Wait, I'm fighting you?" Jaden asked in shocked tone.

"That's right. I saw what you Zanpakuto did to Zero's blade last night. I have feeling you'll want to be able to master you Zanpakuto's power as soon as possible, right?" Kisuke asked.

Jaden let out small gasp at what Kisuke said. After hearing that, images of Grand Fisher, Renji, Byakuya, and Izan popped into Jaden's head. And, which each one of those thoughts came the image Ichigo bloody and beaten on the ground. Gritting her teeth at those thoughts, Jaden quickly grabbed her sword, holding it out in front of her.

"That's the spirit. For this training exercise, you must knock my hat off with whatever your Zanpakuto's Shikai is, is that clear?" Kisuke said.

 _"Just like when Ichigo was training with him. That means I better be careful if he comes at me the same way."_ Jaden thought, nodding her head as she was thinking.

"Kisuke, tell me, how long will this take?" Jaden asked.

"At best, only the night. I'm assuming you're asking because there's something that's going to happen tomorrow?" Kisuke said. Jaden simply tightened the grip on her sword.

"...Yeah. Let's just say a prideful idiot is going to need my help. Now let's go!" Jaden exclaimed, taking the first lung at Kisuke. Their swords collided, Jaden struggling to push even an inch forward even while using two hands to grip her sword, meanwhile Kisuke was only using one had.

"You know, for your Zanpakuto's Shikai not being released, you seem pretty tough." Jaden said, smirking.

"Well, looks like you know a few more things about me than I thought." Kisuke said just as Jaden jumped back.

"Awaken now, Benihime." Kisuke said.

That caused Kisuke's sword to instantly change its shape, now thicker and longer with a different style hilt. Jaden could instantly feel the pressure increase from where she was standing after Benihime changed into its Shikai state. Jaden unconsciously gripped her sword tighter.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but I should tell you that when you call out a Zanpakuto's unique name, it changes like mine just did. Benihime, the red princess." Kisuke informed, pointing the sword at Jaden.

"Either way, I'm gonna have to be careful or else you'll kill me, right?" Jaden said, nervously smiling as her heart raced. At that instance, Jaden's sword began giving off a different very light blue aura, at the same time giving off what looked like small sparks.

"Go easy on her, Mr. Urahara!" Zero called out from a safe distance.

"Shut up!" Jaden shouted. .

"Pay attention, Jaden." Kisuke said, at the same time pulling his sword back.

Jaden looked back at Kisuke just in time to barely jump out of the way when Kisuke swung his sword, practically destroying a rock behind her. Just getting back onto her feet while staying low to the ground, Kisuke was right above Jaden as he swung his sword down at her. Jaden put her sword above her head in time to stop Kisuke's sword from landing squarely on her head, but just barely. Jaden's sword's aura then brightened, along with more sparks being produced.

 _"Not again, but why is it light blue this time?"_ Jaden thought.

She didn't have time to think about that as Kisuke sent her flying back into a rock, which crumbled from the impact. Pain shot through Jaden's whole body as she touched her forehead to feel blood running down it. Carefully standing up in the rubble before stepping off of it, Jaden rushed behind a random boulder for cover.

This...this is insane! Ichigo, when it's your turn, I'll pray for ya'." Jaden muttered, trying to catch her breath. It wasn't even a few seconds later when the rock next to her exploded into pieces, throwing a few feet away, barely letting her land perfectly on her feet.

"Running won't help you Jaden." Kisuke said, standing where the rock once stood. Shaking for a moment, Jaden brought her sword back up, still noticing the glow and sparks around the blade.

 _"I can't back down, I just can't."_ Jaden thought, keeping her eyes on Kisuke, no matter how nervous she felt.

But, the moment she blinked, Jaden saw Kisuke appear beside her, his sword already coming at her. For Jaden, everything happened in slow motion. Kisuke's sword seemed like it took forever until Jaden felt the blade begin to go into her skin. That feeling continued, from her lower left side to the center of her chest, until the next thing Jaden could feel was blood running down her stomach.

"D-dammit..." Jaden grunted, one hand over as much of her cut as she could cover.

"That's not good enough. You claim to have knowledge, but it seems you aren't using it to your advantage. If this is how you're going to fight to protect everyone, you might as well give up now." Kisuke said, raising his sword over his head, preparing to bring it down right on Jaden's eyes. Snapping her head up, the fear in Jaden's eyes was clearly visible.

 _"Is...Is this it? Is he right, am I not capable enough...No! Th-that's not why I wanted to be put here! I'm not...I'm not..."_ Jaden thought, hey eyes never leaving Kisuke's sword.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Jaden just waited for Kisuke's sword to fall on her. But, after a long period of time, Jaden slowly opened her eyes. What she saw definitely surprised her. Jaden was now standing on large pillar of rocks appearing to be stacked on each other. Looking down first, Jaden only saw the very uneven pillar going downward infinitely, even as the ground below was just covered in dark gray clouds. Now looking up, Jaden saw black clouds, some more transparent than others, all covering what appeared to be a dark yellow sky.

"What is this...Wait a minute, is this, could it be my inner world?" Jaden said, looking in all directions. Similar rock pillars stood all around her, there were even some random floating rocks here and there.

"Took you long enough. And what are you doing, zoning out at a time like this?" a random voice said, making Jaden look all around herself, until she finally was able to see another figure in that little world of her's.

From what she saw and heard, Jaden could figure out it was a man. He was standing on a pillar that appeared to be the closet to her. He was wearing a dark purple kimono top that had sleeves that started in the middle of his upper arms instead of his shoulders, a gray obi wrapped around his waist which kept his top closed, and his pants were also dark purple and they resembled the pants of any Soul Reaper uniform. His hair was very pale blonde, in a style where his bangs went over one eye, but didn't cover it completely. There were also three streaks in his bangs, one red, one very light blue, and a black streak.

"Are you...my Zanpakuto?" Jaden asked.

Letting out a snicker, the unknown man jumped into the air, landing on an even closer pillar to Jaden. More features Jaden could now see were that his eyes are bright pink and he has pale skin, and he had nothing on his feet.

"At least your smart. Yes, that's me. And right now, you're in a life or death situation." he said. Jaden stared at him for a few moments before she remembered what was happening before she closed her eye. It was Kisuke about to bring his sword down her head.

"Crap. You're right." Jaden muttered.

"If you want survive, you'll need to call out my name." he said.

"But how am I supposed to that? I haven't heard it before." Jaden said.

"You have. But with all of that doubt in your head, you can't seem to remember it." he said.

"Doubt?" Jaden question.

"Letting that guy get into your head, saying you just can't handle it. You have to have faith in your own abilities, and in the reason you came here." he said. Something inside Jaden seemed to snap from hearing those words. Her eyes now showed a new emotion, not doubt, not fear, not confusion, it was now determination.

"Yeah, that's the look. Now, go and face him, and win, by calling out my name!" he declared.

* * *

Kisuke's sword continued coming down, getting closer and closer to Jaden's head. But, right as it was about to make contact, Jaden's eyes snapped open at the same time as she held her sword in front of her so the blade was pointing horizontally.

 **"Surge, Kanjo-no tamashī!"** Jaden shouted.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 June 17th

 **"Surge, Kanjo-no tamashī!"** Jaden shouted.

In a flash of light and a large amount of wind created, which caused Kisuke to jump back, Jaden now stood there with her Zanpakuto's new form on hand. Now, instead of a sword, Jaden wore white armor-like fingerless gauntlets with matching boots that reached her knees. There were darker lines on the gauntlets and boot that created a pattern. Jaden kept staring at her new amore-like Zanpakuto.

 _"Wow, I did it."_ Jaden thought. With that exciting thought in mind, her armor began to turn light blue and gave off sparks again.

"Well, well, that's certainly a special Zanpakuto you got there. Now, let's just see if you can use it." Kisuke said. Smirking at him, Jaden got into a fighting stance.

"I may not be the best with a sword, but fist fights are my forte." Jaden said, somehow feeling extra giddy at this moment for some reason.

The glow of her gauntlets and boots increased, along with the amount of sparks. Jaden could just feel that something was going to happen, so she took the first step forward to still try and get that hat of Kisuke's head. But, the next she knew from only pushing herself off the ground with one foot, Jaden had already passed by Kisuke, now with his hat in hand as she stood behind him. Kisuke also stood there as dumbfounded as Jaden.

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" Jaden muttered, looking down at her herself. Before she could think about what happened, Jaden saw Zero rushing towards her.

"Jaden, that amazing, it took me forever to get Mr. Urahara hat off when I trained with him. How'd you do that?" Zero asked.

"I...really don't know." Jaden said, watching the light and sparks fade from her armor.

"I think I have an idea." Kisuke said, walking towards the two of them as he sheathed his Zanpakuto after it returned to normal.

"From what I've seen, whenever a specific type of emotion in you comes up, your Zanpakuto amplifies it, while adding its own affect. Anger, irritation, anything that makes your blood boil, your Zanpakuto releases heat, and what it does for your Shikai state, you'll find out soon. And for fear, excitement, anything that makes your heart race, your Zanpakuto creates sparks of light, and in Shikai state, your speed all together increases." Kisuke explains.

"But, if that's the case, then there's one more color for my emotions. It was black, from what I can tell." Jaden said.

"Hm, then that's an emotion you haven't experienced yet. You'll find out on your own." Kisuke said. Sighing, Jaden finally let her Shikai slip away and return her Zanpakuto to its original form. That giddy feeling inside immediately faded, letting Jaden feel calm again.

"I gotta say, you weren't half bad fighting Mr. Urahara. Maybe we could spar sometime for training?" Zero offered, nudging Jaden's shoulder as she sheathed her sword.

"Heh. As long you fight more seriously than at the school, not to mention don't egg me on next time." Jaden said, teasingly lifting his chin for a second. Zero scratched the back of his head while letting out a small laugh.

"Thanks Kisuke, I owe you one." Jaden said, tossing Kisuke's hat to him.

"No problem, it was a pleasure training our little-" Kisuke tried to say, but Jaden already had her hand on the hilt of her sword. That was luckily enough to keep Kisuke quiet.

"Anyway, I better get going. My dad's gonna really lose it if I don't come home at all. Not to mention Kasu's waiting for me up above." Jaden said, walking to the ladder after getting her body.

"Come back any time, Jaden." Kisuke said.

"And you better come back soon. I'll be waiting for that rematch." Zero said.

"Heh, sure. Oh yeah, and Zero..." Jaden said, trailing off as she turned to face him.

"Something tells me I won't be at school tomorrow, so get my homework for me, kay?" Jaden said with a grin.

With that said, not even letting Zero answer, Jaden jumped the ladder. Once she was in the shop once again, Jaden entered her body. After readjusting to it, Jaden looked over at where she last saw Kasu, only to find the little boy asleep clutching her backpack tightly. Someone even put a blanket over him.

"Welcome back. H-he fell asleep, so I gave him a blanket." a familiar faint voice said. Looking over her shoulder, Jaden saw Ururu standing beside the wall. Snickering, Jaden walked over to Ururu and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks Ururu, I owe you one." Jaden said.

Jaden picked up Kasu, careful not to wake him up, and left the shop. Not wanting to wake him up, Jaden had to walk most of the way home. And during the whole walk, Jaden couldn't stop looking down at Kasu. A smile was always on her face.

"He may have a weapon and special abilities, but he's still a little boy...I've gotta keep him safe." Jaden muttered.

She finally looked up to see that she was at home. Before going inside, Jaden saw a note on the door. _'Jaden, I'll be working a late shift until 11 o' clock, so make sure to eat something!- Dad.'_ and below it, it looked like someone added something. _'Jaden, I came here by here, so don't worry.- Ichigo.'_

"Heh. I'm surrounded by crazy people." Jaden snickered.

Grabbing the note, Jaden went inside. After placing Kasu in her room, Jaden got something to eat and took a shower before heading to bed herself. Doing her usual routine, Jaden opened her window to lean on the window sill as she looked up at the stars.

"Mom, I can protect people now. But tomorrow, I don't know what'll happen...Wish me luck." Jaden said. Smiling one last time, she closed her window and got into her own bed.

"Skipping school on my first week, what a great image I'm starting to have." Jaden muttered.

* * *

The next day, Jaden had her alarm set earlier than usual, making sure she woke up earlier than her dad. Not even getting out of her pajamas, Jaden rushed down stairs to make herself a simple bagel. Carrying the bagel in her mouth, Jaden rushed back upstairs, changing into what ever she got first. Since she didn't know when Ichigo and his family would be leaving exactly, Jaden wanted to get ready in a hurry. Jaden got her hands on a navy blue V-neck tank-top, purple basketball shorts, her usual high tops, with a white hoodie.

"Kasu, wake up!" Jaden said, slipping into her clothes. The little angel boy had been asleep at the foot of her bed all night and most of the morning. He only just then began to wake up when Jaden shouted at him.

"...Huh...What time is it..." Kasu mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"We have to get ready to go. Ichigo and his family are gonna leave really early in the morning." Jaden said, just finishing her bagel.

"Do we have to go with that Ichigo guy every where he goes?" Kasu asked, jumping off the bed.

"Considering there are now changes in the series that I can't even predict, then yes." Jaden said. Hearing the sound of a whistle, while grabbing Kasu's scarf to pull him along, Jaden rushed down stairs to look out the window and see Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin leaving.

"Great! We're right on time." Jaden said. Leaving Kasu by the door, Jaden quickly left a note for her dad before she left with Kasu.

"Come on Kasu, let's go. And before I forget, Yuzu and Isshin will be the only exception about who can see, hear, or feel you." Jaden said.

"Ok. But what are you going to say when they see you going to a cemetery?" Kasu asked.

"I already have a plan for that. Now come on." Jaden answered, opening the door for Kasu to go out first.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Jaden called out, rushing towards said person and the rest of his family. Ichigo looked back, obviously surprised to see her.

"Jaden?! What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but my dad mentioned a while ago that my mom's grave stone was moved here when we did, so I wanted to see if he was telling the truth today rather than later." Jaden answered.

"Really?" Kasu said, earning a bonk on the head from Jaden.

"Wow. What a coincidence, we were on our way to see our mom's gravestone too." Yuzu piped up.

"Maybe we could all go together." Karin suggested.

"I don't know about-" Jaden tried to act polite and refuse for a moment.

"Don't be ridiculous! Masaki would be honored for a friend of the family's to come!" Isshin said.

"Hehe. I guess then it's alright." Jaden said nervously. When that was decided, Jaden started walking silently beside Ichigo as they all walked towards the cemetery. Kasu had gotten onto Jaden's shoulders again, even though Jaden has said no to it at first.

"You brought your little brother along?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep. I swear, he's like a lost puppy, he follows me everywhere." Jaden said.

"Hey, I may be a kid, but I still know that's an insult!" Kasu complained.

"Oh yeah, and Ichigo, thanks for stopping by my house last night, even if my dad was working late." Jaden said.

"Oh, sure, no problem." Ichigo said, that favor completely slipping her mind. Now he also remembered how Jaden left with the new student.

"H-hey, um, Jaden?" Ichigo said, getting said person's attention.

"About yesterday, I was wondering, is there something up between you and that new guy, Zero?" Ichigo asked, scratching his cheek.

Jaden almost faltered in her stepping for a moment after hearing that question. Honestly, she thought that would be the last thing Ichigo would ask about. Jaden, deep down, thought she detected a hint of jealously from Ichigo, but she knew she was probably just being paranoid.

"Zero? Yeah, well, he's just a friend of mine. I ran into him a few days ago and helped me out with something." Jaden explained. Before Ichigo could ask more about that, Isshin was then rolling down the hill between them.

"Hehe. I'd hate to walk back up this hill in this heat." Jaden said.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said, trailing off as he looked up. Jaden already knew what Ichigo was thinking, so she didn't bother asking about it.

"Someone's up there already." Karin said, getting Ichigo's and Jaden's attention.

"Wow. She had to climb up there pretty early to beat us." Yuzu added. When the two girls said that, Ichigo started to panic in a weird way once he saw it was Rukia at the top of the hill, waving a hat.

"She's waving like she knows you." Yuzu pointed out, looking at Jaden and Ichigo. While Ichigo denied not knowing her, Jaden elbowed him lightly in the side.

"Come on Ichigo, that's Rukia from our class, remember?" Jaden whispered while gritting her teeth.

"Oh yeah, I do know her, maybe I should go have a chat with her!" Ichigo said, doing a stupid dance while speaking.

"I'll go with you! Hope you guys don't mind watching Kasu for a sec, kay? Thanks!" Jaden said, putting Kasu between Yuzu and Karin and running after Ichigo who already ran off with Rukia.

"Ichigo! Jaden!" Yuzu called.

"Is something up with your sister?" Karin asked.

"I say she likes him, but she's in denial." Kasu said like it was nothing.

"I see." Karin said, holding her chin with a smirk.

* * *

"What are you doing following us, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here in case a Hollow shows. You certainly can't handle it yourself, Ichigo. And you can't expect Jaden to just cover for you." Rukia explained.

"She has a point Ichigo. I can't just fight while you do nothing." Jaden said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo protested.

"Anyway, Rukia, is there anything else on your mind you needed to say?" Jaden asked.

"Actually yes, but it mainly concerns Ichigo." Rukia answered.

"What? Can't you say what you need to with Jaden here?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo. I'll go on ahead and see if I can find my mom's grave." Jaden said, patting Ichigo on the back and walking past him, and stopping just as she was about to pass Rukia.

"And Rukia, something tells me Ichigo is on edge today, so be careful what you say." Jaden added quietly before walking away.

Jaden said that because she remember how upset Ichigo got when Rukia said what she was about to. She at least wanted to give Rukia some sort of warning. Jaden took her time walking down that long path, since she knew Ichigo would be soon following her after he storms away from Rukia

 _"Honestly though, that is why becoming anybody's 'little soldier' or anything like that is a bad idea. You only focus of your duty, not people."_ Jaden thought. Not paying attention, Jaden soon found herself at the base of the tall stairway.

"Man, I've always hated tall stairs." Jaden muttered.

Sighing, she began walking up them quietly. Not even a minute of walking later though, Jaden heard the faint sound of sobs. Looking back behind her, Jaden saw Ichigo at the base of the stairway, on his hands and knees crying. Without even thinking about it, Jaden ran back down the stairs and kneeled beside Ichigo.

"Ichigo, hey, what's wrong? What the heck did Rukia ask you that made you like this?" Jaden said, placing a hand on his back, even if she already knew the answer.

"It's not what Rukia said..." Ichigo replied, still letting out a few more sobs.

"...It's something related to your mom, huh?" Jaden asked. Ichigo didn't reply, and he didn't need to for Jaden to know the answer.

"...You know, Ichigo, when my mom died, I couldn't help but feel like there was someone to blame for it." Jaden started saying. That made Ichigo look up at her just a bit.

"She was so nice and warm, and when people like that are taken away from, it's only natural to get mad or sad when people bring them or the way they died up. But, I finally learned that the ones who are gone wouldn't want that. Your mom, she loved seeing you smile or at least happy, right?" Jaden said, giving Ichigo a small sad smirk.

"Then cheer up. Everyone around you need you to be at your best too, you know?" Jaden said, rising to her feet. Ichigo finally moved to sit down instead of being on all fours. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds.

"I don't think you can understand this, Jaden." Ichigo grunted. Glaring at him, Jaden flicked Ichigo in the forehead.

"You know, just because people don't understand some things, doesn't mean they still can't help with 'em." Jaden said, looking the other way. That made Ichigo stop rubbing his forehead and look up at Jaden.

"When you calm down, feel free to come up to the graves. You obviously need some alone time." Jaden muttered before walking up the steps again. Ichigo couldn't help but feel guilty as he saw Jaden leaving. He knew all she was trying to do was cheer him up. Meanwhile, Jaden was still fuming as she walked up the steps.

"Jeez, to think I wanted to cheer up that moody jerk." Jaden grumbled.

As she was grumbling, Jaden didn't realize when she finally reached the top of the stair case. She was able to see Yuzu, Kasu, and Karin not too far away ahead of her. Just when she was about walk towards them, however, Jaden suddenly felt something yank her ankle right from under her.

"What the!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden!" Karin and Kay exclaimed, looking in her direction.

"Karin, what's happening?!" Yuzu said, clinging to Karin's arm.

"Karin, take Yuzu and Kasu and run!" Jaden called out.

"But-" Karin tried to protest.

Looking over her shoulder, Jaden's whole body froze when she saw what had a hold of her and was dangling her in the air. It was the one thing she prepared for, but wasn't mentally ready to see. Grand Fisher, the Hollow that killed Ichigo's mom and that was over 50 years old, was holding Jaden's ankle with his slimy tongue. She could hear him let out a cold laugh.

"For a mere human, you look like you'll at least make a good appetizer." Grand Fisher said. Before she had a chance to panic, Jaden was luckily able to still leave her body, even if it was still dangling by its ankle.

"A Soul Reaper, eh? Now you'll be even more delicious to eat." Grand Fisher said, forcefully tossing Jaden's empty body against a tomb stone.

 _"Crap, I'm gonna feel that one."_ Jaden thought.

Taking our her sword, Jaden charged at Grand Fisher, only for him to disappear again. Snapping her head around, Jaden couldn't find the Hollow until she was flung backwards before falling flat on her back, skidding for a few seconds.

"Damn." Jaden grunted, getting back onto her feet.

Looking around but not seeing Grand Fisher again, Jaden suddenly heard the screams of Yuzu and Karin behind her. Quickly turning around, Jaden was shocked to see Grand Fisher holding Yuzu with his tongue and Karin under his foot, just like originally. Also, Kasu was unconscious behind Grand Fisher.

"Yuzu! Karin! Kasu!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Hehehe. Having two hostages is even better than one." Grand Fisher snickered.

"You better let them go, dammit!" Jaden demanded.

"Only if you cooperate, little Soul Reaper. These two are small, but they have enough spirit energy to make decent snacks." Grand Fisher said.

Gripping her sword tightly as she grit her teeth, Jaden racked her brain to think of a good way to save Yuzu and Karin. When an idea came to mind, Jaden held out her sword vertically like in training, preparing to use her Zanpakuto's Shikai.

 _"I'll have to explain this to Ichigo and Rukia when they show up any time now, but right now, I need to protect Yuzu and Karin."_ Jaden thought.

 **"Surge, Kanjo-"** Jaden began to say, but that was at the same moment, when Ichigo finally showed up, cutting Grand Fisher's tongue and rescuing Yuzu.

"Ichigo!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden, what the hell is this Hollow doing here?" Ichigo said, putting Yuzu down. Letting out a relieved sigh, Jaden moved beside Ichigo.

"Long story short, Ichigo, this is another Hollow who wants to eat us and that we need to kill." Jaden answered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Outrage

 **(A/N: Hello peoples! I know I haven't updated this story in while, I just had no inspiration and my laptop was dead for awhile. But, now, I'm back baby!(Always wanted to say that ^_^) Ok, I hope you guys enjoy my chapters to come. For now, goodbye peoples!)**

Now, alongside Ichigo, Jaden stood in front of Grand Fisher, still holding Karin in his grasp.

"Now I have two Soul Reapers. Having only one hostage really is enough." Grand Fisher said.

As the Hollow spoke, Karin fell unconscious in his grip. And, as the other Soul Reaper showed up, a single girl suddenly appeared in front of Grand Fisher. When Ichigo saw the girl, he broke out in a cold sweat and his mouth hung open.

"It's...not possible..." Ichigo choked out.

"What is it Ichigo?" Jaden asked, even though she knew.

"That girl...I saw her six years ago by the river." Ichigo answered.

"Six years ago? Ichigo, do you mean-" Rukia began to say.

"That's right. She's the one. I tried to stop her from jumping into the river, but when I finally came to, she disappeared. And my mother...she was dead." Ichigo explained.

"Six years ago. That's a long time, and there have been so many. You can't expect me to remember every one of the souls I've eaten, now can you?" Grand Fisher said, talking with the girl until he revealed the girl to actually just be a lure attached to his head in disguise.

"It's Grand Fisher. That's the codename we've given him. He keeps himself invisible, and disguises the lure growing out of his head as a human. Anyone who sees the lure he knows has high spirit energy and will immediately attack and devour them. Thus, gaining all of their power." Rukia explained. As Rukia explained, Jaden's grip on her weapon tightened since she knew all of the horrible things Grand Fisher has done.

"So does that mean...my mother was actually killed by..." Ichigo said, not finishing his question. Rukia didn't need to answer for Ichigo to know.

"That son of a..." Jaden growled.

"Hahaha. Impressive. You've been lucky, little boy. You saw my lure, and yet you lived. Perhaps it was my intention to eat you on the spot for your spirit energy, but there's something about the women. They're just too sweet and lovely for me to pass up." Grand Fisher said, laughing once he finished.

After hearing that, Ichigo charged at Grand Fisher in rage. Jaden immediately followed. As Ichigo tried to attack from above, Jaden jumped up after the Hollow, just barely able to nick Grand Fishers' foot. By the time Jaden landed on the ground, Grand Fisher was already going after Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Jaden exclaimed. She quickly jumped towards Hollow, landing directly on its head before planting her sword in it, making the Hollow loosen its grip on Ichigo and cry out in pain.

"How dare you interfere!" Grand Fisher said, before hitting Jaden hard enough to make her slam back onto the ground.

That was about the time when the other Soul Reaper present was able to cut Karin free by cutting off Grand Fisher's hand, also allowing Ichigo to break free. But, that was also when Grand Fisher tried to attack Karin again.

"Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed.

On impulse from hearing Ichigo, Jaden dashed in front of Karin, reaching her just in time to pick her up and move out of the way of most of Grand Fisher's attacks. But, one attack pierced Jaden's leg, making her fall forward and drop Karin.

"Jaden!' Rukia exclaimed. Once Ichigo was free, he immediately went on to cut the one thing piercing Jaden's leg.

"Jaden, are you alright?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stay focused." Jaden answered, even as she struggled to stand. That was about the time Kon, in Ichigo's body, showed up to take Yuzu and Karin.

"I'll go. And you guys back me up." Rukia said. Even as Jaden nodded her head, Ichigo jumped up towards Grand Fisher by himself.

"No way. You guys back me up." Ichigo said, standing in front of the Hollow.

"Ichigo, that's crazy!" Jaden said.

"I have to do this for my mother. Stay out of this." Ichigo said. Rukia obviously tried to protest.

"Now please, don't interfere or try to help me. This fight...is all mine!" Ichigo said, proceeding to charge at Grand Fisher.

 _"This was always my least favorite parts of this series. A person's life over pride. How can people justify that!?"_ Jaden angrily though as she watched the fight with Rukia.

Eventually, Ichigo and Grand Fisher moved deeper into the forest. Rukia and Jaden followed them as they did, letting them be there just in time to see Grand Fisher attacked Ichigo, even when he blocked it with his sword.

"Ichigo!" Jaden cried.

"Stay back!" Ichigo exclaimed, making Rukia and Jaden stop coming closer to him.

"I'll do this my way! Whatever it takes, no matter what it costs, even if I die, I'm gonna finish this!" Ichigo declared. Once Ichigo said that, Grand Fisher proceeded to change his lure by covering the top of it with his hand. When he let go, the face was now Ichigo's mother. Jaden could see Ichigo's face pale.

"Is that your mother?" Rukia asked.

"Bastard!" Ichigo grunted. Grand Fisher explained how every Soul Reaper has a person they can't kill, and for Ichigo, it was his mother.

"Do you remember me, Ichigo?" Ichigo's mom said.

"Ah crap! Rukia, we have to help him." Jaden said. But, when she turned towards Rukia, Jaden could see Rukia shaking while clutching her hands.

"Hey, Rukia!" Jaden said, just trying to get her attention.

"...No, we can't help him." Rukia said.

"What!? He can't attack his mom, you know that! He'll probably be slaughtered!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden, you have to consider Ichigo's honor. If we help him, his honor would be destroyed forever. I'm sorry, but we can't." Rukia answered.

Hearing that, Jaden began gripping her sword hard enough for her hand to bleed and gritting her teeth. Whenever she had watched this episode, or any like it, Jaden would be in a mood all day. But, now that she's living it, Jaden couldn't control her anger, forgetting how it would end. She lowered her head so Rukia couldn't see her face.

"...To hell with that..." Jaden muttered, actually trembling with anger.

"Huh?" Rukia asked. Snapping up her head, Jaden made Rukia actually jump from the expression of sheer anger on Jaden's face.

"I said, to hell with that!" Jaden shouted, pulling out her sword.

 **"Surge, Kanjo-no tamashī!"** Jaden shouted.

In a blur of spirit energy, Jaden's sword took its Shikai form, the gloves and gauntlets. But, unlike last time, they were glowing bright red and seemed to be emitting steam. Somehow, Jaden's expression became even more angry than before. To say Rukia was shocked and surprised was an understatement, but those emotions quickly vanished when Rukia saw Jaden launch herself at Grand Fisher.

"Jaden, don't!" Rukia exclaimed, but it was too late.

With the unparalleled strength now in her arms and legs, Jaden was easily able to slam her leg against Grand Fisher's face hard enough to actually leave a crack. Without realizing it, Jaden had stopped Grand Fisher form stabbing Ichigo in the shoulder like he originally did in the series.

"GAH! You little brat!" Grand Fisher shouted, actually lurching backwards.

"Jaden, no!" Ichigo exclaimed. Jaden wasn't listening, she was too blinded by rage. Once on the ground, Jaden lunged forward again. The lure was in the way, so Jaden was actually about to punch the lure of Ichigo's mom to get to Grand Fisher.

"Jaden! Stop it!" Ichigo actually yelled.

That seemed to make Jaden snap back to reality. And just in time for the lure of Ichigo's mother to do exactly what it did in the series. Seeing that, Jaden jumped back so Ichigo could hear his mother's last thoughts. This time, Jaden watched silently from the sidelines as Ichigo was able to attack Grand Fisher on his right side before the Hollow could escape.

"Coward!" Ichigo shouted, planting his sword in the ground.

Rukia ran to his side once it was all over. Jaden was breathing heavily as she finally calmed down, her Shikai vanishing and returning to its sword state. However, as Jaden sheathed her sword, she felt part of her shirt be grabbed as she was forcefully turned around to see an angry Ichigo.

"Why...why did you help me dammit!? That was my fight!" Ichigo shouted, gripping Jaden's clothes tighter.

"...You were in over your head. I pretty much saved you from being killed!" Jaden argued.

"That doesn't matter! Even if I was killed, you shouldn't have butted in!" Ichigo shouted. That just made Jaden as mad as she was before, leading to her harshly kicking Ichigo against his stomach hard enough to make him fall to the ground while letting go of her shirt.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, kneeling beside him.

"You wanna know why I butted in?! Because I think honor, pride, or someone's duty shouldn't decide who lives or dies! You want to hate me for saving you?! Fine, go ahead and hate me! But just remember, you can only can hate because you're alive!" Jaden raved, before turning on her heel to run off.

Jaden thought she heard one of them call her name, but she just kept running back towards the cemetery. As angry and sad as she was, Jaden still remembered to go get her body and Kasu. However, with the rain and, without her knowing it, tears in her eyes, it was hard to run straight. Luckily, it didn't take a long time before she reached the grave stones. She found and picked up Kasu, who was still unconscious, and then found her body. Just as she assumed, when Jaden entered her body, her back was sore from being thrown against a gravestone.

"Ow, ow, ow. Dammit all." Jaden groaned. Taking a moment to rub her back, Jaden stood up to pick up Kasu, and headed home.

* * *

When she got home, Jaden had to climb in through her window since she didn't tell her dad she went to the cemetery. Lucky for Jaden, today was the one day her dad had to go to work early. Her dad should have gotten home just a few minutes before she made it there. She quickly covered Kasu with her blankets because, knowing her dad-

"Jaden, I'm finally home!" Allan shouted, practically kicking open her door. By instinct, Jaden kicked her foot against her dad's face hard enough to make him roll out of her room, causing him to roll down the stairs anime-style until he landed flat on his face the base of the stairs.

"Jeez dad! If you just got home, can't you start making dinner like a normal parent!?" Jaden exclaimed from the top of the staircase.

"Good job sweetheart! Keeping your priorities straight!" Allan said, jumping back onto his feet before rushing to the kitchen.

After stomping back into her room, Jaden slammed the door shut before just leaning up against it, sliding down it to be in a position where her knees were in front of her face. Even as she yelled at her dad, Jaden kept replaying what she said to Ichigo over and over again in her head.

 _"You want to hate me for saving you?! Fine, go ahead and hate me!"_

Just imagining that in her head made Jaden's heart feel like it was being squeezed. Soon, Jaden finally pulled her knees close to her face as tears finally made their way to her eyes. She had to bite her lip to keep from sobs from coming out.

"...I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it..." Jaden muttered.


End file.
